War effort
by MegaAnimeFreak7
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is patiently waiting for his best friend Alfred F. Jones to come back from a war he's been serving in. He's hoping to tell him he loves him when he meets an annoying Mexican girl. What will happen next? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur could feel himself shaking as he stared at the airplane outside the giant airport window.

_He's coming home today,_ He thought to himself excitedly. _Alfie's coming home today!_

Alfred F. Jones (the man he was waiting for) had gone off to help in the war effort four months ago. Arthur had had many friends before (and still had them mind you!) but Alfred was the one person that truly understood him.

Arthur could never understand how Alfred was able to tell when his smile was genuine or fake but it was one of the reasons why Arthur had grown so close to him.

The truth was that Arthur wanted to be closer. In the time that they had known each other, Arthur had grown to love him. A lot. So much so that even Alfred's presence brightened up his day. As if he was surrounded by darkness and Alfred had come in and flicked the light on.

Arthur quickly looked down at his hands after he realized that he was blushing. He wanted him. He wanted him so bad that it hurt. Arthur began to fidget with his hands as he remembered how they had spent their last night together as friends.

_It had been a cold night. Arthur had walked into his room with a hot chocolate in hand, ready to go to bed, when he was surprised to find Alfred sitting on his bed, smiling at him._

_"What the bloody hell are you doing in my bed you git?" Arthur had asked. Alfred simply patted the space beside him. Arthur walked over and sat down. Alfred reached over and put the blanket on him. Arthur looked over at him and sighed._

_"You git, you'll freeze if you don't cover yourself properly," Arthur stated as he put the blanket around Alfred instead. "Do you WANT to die?"_

_Alfred grinned. "Just thought it would be better to cover you up instead of me," he said smugly as he grabbed Arthur's waist and pulled. Arthur found himself being pressed against Alfred's chest. He could feel him wrapping the blanket around them both. "You know, 'cause you aren't as built as me." He winked._

_Arthur began to blush at the sudden contact. He had wanted to stay there for as long as he could, but he knew that his "normal" reaction would be to push him off. The problem was he didn't think that he'd be able too._

_Alfred began to chuckle at Arthur's reaction. "That's a new one." He'd said. Arthur's blush deepened._

_"Shut the hell up you twit." He muttered. Alfred smiled. He noticed that Arthur was still holding his mug of hot chocolate. He took the mug and began to sip it. Arthur only watched in silent lust as he drank it. He could see some of the sweet beverage begin to dribble out of the corner of his mouth._

_It was all he could do to keep himself from reaching up and licking it off. Alfred quickly finished off the hot chocolate. He laid the cup down on the nearest table and licked his lips. Arthur found himself sighing in disappointment as Alfred licked away the chocolate. Alfred gave Arthur an amused expression._

_"Oh, my bad dude. Did you want to finish that?" he asked innocently. Arthur shook his head._

_"It's alright. What's done is done." He said. He could feel himself beginning to get very sleepy. His eyes began to close. He tried to keep them open but the fact that he was surrounded by warmth was working against him._

_Alfred noticed this and wrapped his arms around him. Arthur's face turned many different shades of red._

_"A-Alfred?" he tried to ask. Alfred tightened his grip. Arthur could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?"_

_Alfred nuzzled his face into Arthur's chest (an action that Arthur enjoyed very much). "I-I'm being drafted into the war."_

_Arthur's eyes widened. "W-what?" he stuttered. Alfred pulled his head back so that he could look him in eyes._

_"I'm being drafted in the war," he repeated. He smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry for not telling you."_

_Arthur bit the inside of his lip to keep from crying. "D-does anyone else know?" Alfred chuckled sadly._

_"No. Actually I was kind of hoping that you'd tell them where I was if they asked." Arthur's eyes widened. He smacked him. "Ow." Alfred recoiled. Arthur glared at him angrily._

_"And you think they'd accept that!" he yelled. He could feel the tears he'd been trying to hold back stinging his eyes. He closed them shut to keep them from spilling out. "You're supposed to tell your friends everything. You can't expect someone else to do it for you, you twit! You bloody twit! You just… just sod off! Don't come near me again! You're a liar! A bloody liar!"_

_Alfred reached out and wrapped Arthur in a tight hug. He kissed the top of Arthur's forehead. "How am I a liar for not telling you about this?" he asked calmly._

_Arthur looked up at him, the tears flowing. "You're a liar because you should of told me the instant you found out. By keeping it secret you lied to me!"_

_Alfred blinked at him. He began to laugh. "How the hell does that logic work?" he asked as he rubbed their noses together. Arthur blushed._

_"D-don't question me!" he cried angrily. "Now you've made me pissed!" Alfred chuckled and rested his forehead on Arthur's._

_"Well at least you're not crying anymore." He said cheerfully. Arthur gasped after realizing that he was right. Alfred began to caress his cheek. Arthur couldn't help but sigh. "Believe me; I'm sad that I have to leave. But if it means that I can save thousands of lives, I'd do anything."_

_Arthur gave him a small smile. "Yes I know. It's because you want to be a hero, correct?"_

_Alfred gave him pout. "No way! I already AM a hero! I just want to put my powers to good use."_

_Arthur smiled. This time it was his turn to hug him. He nuzzled his head into Alfred's chest and smiled against the skin. He grabbed the back of his shirt in order to close the gap between them. "I only hope that the people actually want a hero." He said brazenly._

_Alfred laughed. "Of COURSE they would!" he stated confidently. "Who wouldn't want a hero? Everyone does!"_

_"Including me?" Arthur asked. Alfred tightened their hug once again._

_"Including you." He said. Arthur smiled. He pulled away so that he could look at Alfred._

_"Alfred, I'm tired," he said through half-lidded eyes. "I need to get some sleep." Alfred smiled and pushed Arthur back onto the mattress. Arthur found himself staring up at a bashful American._

_"Sure, let's sleep!" he said as he flopped next to him. He wrapped the blanket around them. As he turned off the desk lamp the room was flooded with darkness. Shocked by the sudden dark, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck to make sure that he didn't "lose" him in the darkness. Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur closer to him. "Nighty-night Artie!"_

_"Goodnight Al," he responded. As he lay against the sleeping American, he began to think._

_If Alfred was leaving for the war then he'd never be able to tell him how he really felt. Maybe Alfred would go and get blown to bits. Then he'd NEVER know how he'd really felt all these years._

_Arthur began to panic. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He was very nervous. He wasn't sure how Alfred would react. He didn't want him to leave._

_Arthur took a deep breath, and then began to speak. "A-Alfred?" he asked hesitantly. Alfred opened one eye._

_"Mmm?" he mumbled._

_"Um…" he tried._

_**Just say it!**__ he thought. __**Ask him if he loves you! Say it!**_

_"Um… when are you leaving?" he asked. He felt like he could've face-palmed himself._

_Alfred shifted nervously. "Uh… tomorrow."_

_Arthur's eyes widened. So he'd been planning to spend the day with him, and then leave? He could feel himself begin to get angry, but he counted to ten in his head instead. After he had calmed down, he started to ask his next question._

_"How long will you be gone?"_

_"Four months."_

_Arthur could feel the tears filling his eyes again. "A-and you'll be coming back right?"_

_Alfred gulped. "I-I don't know. T-that war is pretty bad. I mean, you've seen it on the news right?"_

_Arthur nodded. He felt like crying, but knew that that wasn't Alfred needed right now. He poked Alfred in the chest. "Not 'I don't know?'! The correct answer was yes, I WILL come back! Because I swear, if you don't come back to me… I-I'll kill you, bring you back from the grave, kill you again and then pee on your tombstone!"_

_Alfred laughed. "Sorry. Yes, I will come back."_

_Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "That's right." He smiled at him tiredly._

_**I love you.**__ He thought before falling into a deep sleep._

_The next morning he had awoken to find that Alfred was gone. He got up slowly, reluctant to get out of bed. He turned to turn on his desk lamp, only to find a breakfast sitting there instead of the lamp. As his eyes adjusted, he realized that the room was, in fact, already light._

_He looked around for the explanation. His focused flew towards the ceiling, where his "broken" ceiling light was suddenly working, bigger and brighter than ever. He turned to look back at the breakfast and saw something white among the food. He picked it up and realized that it was a letter (one from Alfred). He immediately unfolded it and began to read it._

"Hey Artie, sorry I had to leave so early in the morning, but you know those generals and how they are!" the letter read. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am so glad that I met you. You may have hated my guts in the beginning, but you were the best friend a bro could have. I liked everything about you. Your hair, the way you dressed, your sexy accent and those eyebrows! Ha ha! Sorry bro, not making fun of you or anything." _Arthur giggled at how stupid he could be. He continued reading. _"Anyways, I may not come back (and you know that) so I just wanted to make sure that you know this. Um… k. here goes. … Damn! It's hard to say it in paper form too! Alright! A hero always tells the truth! Um… Arthur. I just wanted to say that I have always had feelings for you. And not platonic feelings (bet you're surprised I know that word!) but romantic feelings. I-I love you. More than you could know. I know I've always been like, 'No homo', but in this case, 'Yes homo.' Just wanted to say that. K. See you in four months (maybe)!

Sincerely, Alfred F. Jones.

P.S. I fixed your light for you."

_The letter fell to the floor as Arthur covered his mouth with his hand in shock. Alfred loved him? Alfred loved him?! Since when? For how long? And why had he never noticed?!_

_Arthur could feel the tears begin to fill his eyes again, and this time, he did nothing to stop them. He sobbed, but not despair, but out of happiness._

_He curled up into a ball on his bed and cried tears of joy. Alfred loved him! His prayers had been answered!_

_So what if he had to wait four months to see him again? It was worth it to know that Alfred loved him!_

Arthur anxiously waited for the loading dock doors to open. He shook his head at how stupid he had been. There was no WAY that he had been able to keep calm for those four months, especially now. How the hell had he been able to hold out for so long?

He began to look around again, hoping to spot his future husband, when he noticed a woman staring at him. She looked to be of Mexican descent and she was gorgeous. Her black hair stopped just below her shoulders and her brown eyes glinted intently as they stared at him. She didn't even turn away when she realized that he had noticed her staring. She only continued.

_What the hell?_ he thought to himself. _What's wrong with her? Am I some type of artifact?_

She began to walk towards him. A group of boys ran in front of her. She pushed them away forcefully then continued to walk towards him.

Arthur winced for the poor children. _I hope she never has kids._ He thought. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips. She smiled sweetly at him, but he knew that there was something else behind that smile. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like he shouldn't get too friendly with her.

"Hey! My name's Dorota which means _God's gift_. Kind of fitting don't you think? You can call me Dakota though. What's yours?" she said.

"Arthur Kirkland. I don't know what it means." He answered back. She sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Who're you waiting for?" she asked.

He turned to look at her. "A friend of mine." He answered back.

"What kind of friend?" she asked. "Just friends? Acquaintances? Looovers?" She grinned as she noticed him blushing at the last one. "So? Where's she coming from?" she continued.

He looked up at her. "War."

She blinked. "So she's in the military huh?" She smiled at him deviously. "Must've got yourself a looker!"

He looked at her questioningly. "Well he definitely is a 'looker' but I fail to see how that's any of your business."

She grinned at his rude remark. "Well it's my business because…" She tightened her grip on his shoulders and looked at him seductively. "I think you're pretty damn sexy and I wanted to know if you were taken."

He looked at her with a blank expression. She was… hitting on him? Was she serious? Like he'd go out with that trash!

She grinned at him. "You're thinking about it right?"

_That is true. I AM thinking._ He thought.

"You're worried that I'll reject you," she continued.

_WRONG! WRONG! FLIPPING WRONG!_ he thought angrily. She leaned her chest against his chest and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Don't worry," she cooed. "If I want, I'll let you date me. I know it's hard to date someone so cute, but I'll make it easy for you."

He gulped, hoping that Alfred didn't see what was happening. _What she's doing is making her look very cute though, _he thought. _Maybe I'll use it on Alfred._

She crawled onto his lap and put her arms around his neck. _I'll use this too. _He thought. She chuckled.

"Let's make out," she stated bluntly. "Or maybe we could go into the bathroom. What do YOU want to do Arthur?"

Arthur was about to tell her to sod off when he was interrupted by haughty laughter. His heart skipped a bit as he recognized it immediately. Dakota looked at Arthur with wonder. Arthur slowly turned his head in the direction of the laugh. His eyes widened as he recognized the man's blonde hair, blue eyes and smile as Alfred's.

Alfred was there. He was standing right there. He wasn't DEAD! He was alive!

Arthur forcefully pushed Dakota off of him (yes forcefully. He didn't like her. She was a bit of a broad. U mad?), then began to run after Alfred. He maneuvered his way around all of the people, running straight for him.

He gasped when he saw his future lover standing there in military attire. He was wearing a backpack that looked very heavy and brown boots. He was talking to some fellow soldiers and was telling jokes. He looked happy.

Arthur took a deep breath, and then said the name he'd been wanting to say for a long time. "ALFRED!"

Alfred turned around in surprise. He only had two seconds to open his arms until Arthur barreled into him. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred's hips and nuzzled his face into his chest. Alfred instinctively wrapped one arm around the crying British man's body while the other reached back for support. One of the soldiers reached out and helped him stand up straight.

All of the people around them stared at the spectacle in front of them. Arthur didn't care. He was just happy that he was able to hug, smell (hopefully kiss), and touch his beloved again. He tightened his grip on Alfred's neck. Alfred blinked.

"A-Arthur?" he asked hesitantly. Arthur raised his head to look at him with tears in his eyes.

"Hello you twit." He smiled. Alfred's mouth slowly curled up into a wide smile. He tightened his grip on Arthur and nuzzled his head into Arthur's neck.

"ARTIE!" he cried happily. "How you doin' babe?"

Arthur reached out and cupped Alfred's cheeks with his hands. "Horrible without you." He said as he pulled him into a gentle kiss. Alfred's eyes widened in surprise, but soon he melted into the kiss. He slowly set Arthur onto the ground, still kissing him.

When they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. Arthur smiled at him sweetly.

"Welcome back, love." He said. Alfred's smile grew wider.

"Glad to be back baby!" he replied. He looked Arthur over. "I see you haven't changed a bit!"

Arthur smacked him on the arm. "Come off it you git!" he yelled. He looked Alfred over. Apart from a cut above his left eye, Alfred had no visible injuries. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"And I see that you haven't changed either. Except for that cut above your eye." Alfred touched the cut with his free hand.

"Oh this old thing?" he grinned. "That's my hero mark! Saved a little boy from getting shot and got that cut!"

Arthur cocked his head to the side. "Really? Wouldn't you be more banged up then?"

Alfred laughed. "Oh trust me, babe, I am! It's just underneath this military uniform!" He leaned in and brought his lips close to Arthur's ear. "But you'll find them soon enough."

Arthur smiled pervetedly. He was about to reply when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around and noticed the other soldiers standing there. They stared at the couple in front of them uncomfortably, not sure how to react.

One of them began to speak. "Y-you're gay?" he asked hesitantly. Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur's waist, pulling him closer. He smirked at the soldier.

"Yup!" he answered. "Why? You got a problem with homos?" the soldier gulped and shook his head fiercely.

"T-that's not what I meant!" he stuttered. Another soldier stepped up to hold out his hand to Arthur. He looked to be of German descent and smiled at him with a smile that reached his blue eyes.

"Hi," he said with a German accent. "I'm Ludwig," he gestured behind him. "The guy that was just speaking is Dan, then its Heracles, Antonio and Ivan." All of the other soldiers waved. He looked back at the British man. "And I assume you're Arthur, ja?"

Arthur blinked as he took Ludwig's hand. "How do you know my name?" he asked. Ludwig laughed.

"You were all Alfred talked about!" he exclaimed. "At first we thought that he was talking about a woman, but soon we realized that he was talking about a man. That still didn't stop us from teasing him when he got your letters."

"We made so much fun of him," Antonio spoke up. "But we were all just really happy for him." Heracles and Ivan nodded their heads.

Arthur blushed. He reached out to shake their hands as he processed what he'd just heard. _Alfred had been talking about me non-stop?_ he thought happily. _He really was telling the truth when he'd said he'd loved me! _Arthur now had no doubts that they would be together for a long time.

He saw another soldier walk up to them. He was of Mexican descent and was carrying some McDonald's.

"You guys are asses!" he said with a Mexican accent. "After you gave your orders you left me to pay the bill. You're lucky I had enough to cover all of you!"

Alfred smirked. "Well that teaches you not to put shaving cream on my hand and tickle my nose with a feather. Now we're even." The other soldiers began to laugh, remembering the prank well. It was only until Alfred noticed Arthur's confused expression that he felt the need to introduce his friend.

"Artie, this is Manuel Sanchez, one of the best people I could've ever had on my team. Manuel, this is Arthur, my lover."

Arthur blushed at the word "lover" but shook Manuel's hand anyway. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said. Manuel smiled back at him.

"Yep!" he looked around. "Hey. You haven't happened to see my sister around here?"

Arthur blinked at him. He put a finger under his chin as he tried to remember. "I don't recall. What is her name?"

"Oh, well her birth name is Belinda, but she changed it to Dorota. Everyone calls her Dakota though. Have you seen her?"

Arthur stiffened, instantly recognizing the name. He turned around to search for her and was met with an angry looking pair of eyes. She stared at him as if she was burning holes into his body. She was obviously a woman that didn't get ditched.

_If looks could kill_. Arthur thought. He sighed and pointed at her. "Is that the girl you were talking about?" he asked. Manuel's eyes glinted with happiness.

"Yeah that's her!" he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted her name. She turned to look in the direction of the voice, then smiled and ran at him. They met with a hug that lasted about fifteen seconds. They began to talk in their native language, completely forgetting the people next to them. Arthur turned away, hoping that they would continue talking and forget about them.

Lady luck was not on his side.

Dakota turned to look at the two. She widened in surprise as she saw Alfred, then smiled at Arthur. "And who are you?" she asked Alfred. He gulped before replying.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones," he stated. He nodded his head at Arthur. "And this is my partner Arthur Kirkland."

She giggled a bit, which scared Arthur. "I know who he is," she said as she laughed arrogantly. She turned to look at Arthur. "So THIS is the military friend you were talking about! He's a looker all right!"

He nodded nervously in response, and then looked at his wrist (which had no watch on it). "Well would you look at the time! We really must be going. It was nice talking to you all." He began to pull Alfred away from them. Alfred looked over his shoulder at them.

"I've got your numbers right?" he asked them. They all gave him thumbs up. He grinned. "Cool! Then I'll call you later! We'll hang out at my place!"

Manuel smirked. "Then YOU have to buy all the food!" They all laughed.

After waving goodbyes at all of them, Alfred turned to look at Arthur, who was waiting patiently for him. Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur's hand.

"Where are you taking me babe?" he asked. Arthur smiled.

"Home. To our home."

Alfred grinned. "Does that mean that you'll let me hump your brains out once we get there?"

Arthur gaped at him, his face turning a deep shade of red. He smacked Alfred with his free hand. "No!" he cried, still shocked. Alfred's grin grew wider. He wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer. He looked into Arthur's eyes like a puppy dog.

"Later then?" he asked, pouting. Arthur sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes."

"Awesome!" Alfred pumped his fist into the air and Arthur rolled his eyes. Alfred leaned down to give Arthur a quick kiss before they headed home.

_Operation "Take Artie's man-ginity" is under way._ He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur pulled out his keys and put them into the keyhole. When he heard the familiar click of the lock turn he opened the door. He walked in, pulling Alfred into the house as well.

Alfred's eyes widened as he took in everything he saw. He sniffed the air, smelling Arthur's scent. His mouth watered when a _certain_ smell hit his nose. He looked at Arthur, who looked back at his hungry face with amusement.

"I suppose you've already smelled the scones," he said. Alfred grinned and nodded. Arthur smiled. "Alright then. I'll go get them for you," He led him into the living room. Alfred sat down and looked up at Arthur. "Would you like some ice cream cake too?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back then."

As Arthur left, Alfred took in everything he saw. _Artie's upgraded._ He thought as he noticed some new pieces of furniture. He craned his neck so that he could see Arthur. He noticed Arthur grabbing a plate. He was shaking his hips to a pop song that was playing on the radio. He began to sing along to the song, but Alfred couldn't understand the lyrics (if you could call them lyrics). Alfred recognized the song as Skrillex's "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites", though he wasn't quite sure why it was so damn popular. It was basically just a bunch of pop beats to an auto tuned voice that popped into the song like, three times?

Well, it didn't matter to him because the only thing that he could think of was how sexy Arthur was being by shaking those hips. He could only think about how badly he wanted to squeeze his ass. To make him squeal and squirm with pleasure. How much he…

Alfred covered his nose with his shaking hand. If he continued to think that way, he would have a nosebleed in no time.

Alfred's (perverted) thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream from the kitchen. Alfred instinctively stood up. He ran to the kitchen.

"Arthur! Babe, are you alright?" he yelled with concern. A very annoyed English man turned to face him, holding the ice cream cake that he was about to serve to Alfred. Alfred stared, wide-eyed at the cake in his hand. He couldn't help but notice the big black spot covering half of it.

Arthur caught his stare and ran a hand through his hair, embarrassment crossing his face. "I-I burnt the ice cream cake."

Alfred blinked at him. "D-don't you mean freezer burn?" he asked hesitantly.

"No!" Arthur snapped. "I mean I bloody burnt it! With fire!"

A slow smile crossed Alfred's face before he grabbed his stomach, laughing hysterically. "H-h-how the hell do you burn ice cream?" he asked in between guffaws.

Arthur looked away. "I don't bloody know okay! Sod off."

Alfred looked up at him. "Only you could defy the laws of physics and burn an ice cream cake!" he fell to the floor, laughing hysterically again. He was literally "rofling" on the floor.

Arthur huffed and stomped his foot. "Screw you. If you're just going to be an ass then I'm leaving!" he said before he stepped over Alfred to leave.

Alfred, still laughing, grabbed his arm. Arthur blushed as he watched Alfred begin to stand up. Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled him towards him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave! I'm sorry," he giggled. He took a deep breath. When he'd gained his composure he continued talking. "Even though you've got the worst cooking in the world…" Arthur smacked him. "… I'll still eat if you want me too."

Arthur turned around. He put his arms around Alfred's neck and gave him a seductive look. "First of all, I didn't make that cake. I bought it," he began to run his fingers up and down Alfred's shirt. Alfred shivered at his touch. "And second, I don't want you to eat the cake anymore."

Alfred looked at him curiously. "What should I eat then?"

Arthur smirked. He stood on toes and planted a gentle kiss on Alfred's lips. The kiss soon turned passionate and they were both unable to break away.

Soon though, Arthur could tell that he was beginning to run out of air. He pulled his head back slowly and looked up at Alfred under his eyelashes (Hey, he said he was going to use that move from Dakota and he bloody meant it!). He began to rub his hands up and down Alfred's chest again.

"I think you can probably guess what I want you to eat instead of that cake." He cooed. Alfred gulped.

_Operation "Take Artie's man-ginity" is well underway, _he thought to himself. He grabbed Arthur by the waist and hoisted him onto his shoulders. He then proceeded to run up the stairs to Arthur's bedroom. _Take off in three minutes. Countdown. _

2:59

He laid Arthur onto the mattress and began to kiss his neck.

2:45

He unzipped Arthur's jeans and pulled them off. Arthur giggled as he watched them being thrown haphazardly across the room. Alfred then lowered his head to Arthur's growing erection. He looked up at Arthur, waiting for the okay. Arthur nodded and Alfred got to work.

"Ah!" Arthur moaned. He grabbed hold of Alfred's hair and spread his legs out wider. He let out a pleasurable moan. Alfred wanted to smile, but was too busy working at the job at hand. Arthur could feel himself beginning to build up. "A-Alfred stop! I-I'm going to…!"

Alfred pulled away and looked at Arthur with an amused expression crossing his face. "You sayin' you want us to come together?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "Y-yes." He replied quietly. Alfred smiled.

"Alright then. Be ready, 'cause I ain't stoppin'!" he said before he leaned down again to kiss Arthur deeply. As they kissed, Alfred ground his lower waist against Arthur's, making him squeak.

Between their kisses, Alfred let out a lustful breath that carried Arthur's name on it.

Arthur gripped the back of Alfred's shirt, loving every bit of their passion. Alfred's hands traveled down to Arthur's thighs, then back up. His fingertips brushed against Arthur's nipple.

"Gah!" Arthur exclaimed. He smacked Alfred's arm. "Stop toying with me you git and do me!"

Alfred pouted at him. "But it's fun!" he whined. Arthur glared at him.

"Not for me!" he said angrily. He blushed and looked at the wall, trying not to look Alfred in the eyes. "P-please just do me," He begged. "Pound me. Grind me into the mattress. Make a mess of me tonight."

Alfred stared at him, processing the request. He slowly began to grin before he bent down to blow in Arthur's ear. Arthur immediately covered his ear and stared at him in disbelief, his face ablaze.

"Don't worry babe," Alfred leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. "I wasn't planning on leaving you hanging." He mumbled against Arthur's lips. He began to grind their hips together again, earning a high pitched moan from the English man. Alfred's left hand moved to Arthur's golden locks as his right hand began to unbutton the front of Arthur's shirt. His tongue flicked Arthur's bottom lip, demanding access.

Arthur was only too happy to obey the command, as he opened his mouth slightly to allow his tongue in. Alfred took the opportunity and darted his tongue inside. He explored every bit of his mouth with eagerness. He felt Arthur's tongue dart inside his mouth as well, searching every bit of it.

1:39

Alfred ran his hand along Arthur's chest. His fingers came in contact with his nipple and he pinched it, wanting nothing more than a reaction from Arthur. Arthur emitted a loud, sexy moan and Alfred smiled. _Success!_ He thought to himself.

Arthur looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. _So he's going to toy with me?_ He thought. _Well if it's a game he wants, it's a game he's going to get!_ Arthur locked his legs around Alfred's waist, rolling his hips to get more of the amazing friction he'd felt before. He heard Alfred's breath hitch and he mentally congratulated himself.

Alfred looked back at him. He reached out and took hold of Arthur's member. Now it was Arthur's turn for his breath to hitch. "You fucking tease," he said as he began to rub his erection. "Let's see how you like it!"

Arthur shifted a bit, biting his lip to keep his moans from getting out. "Ngh!" he uttered.

1:15

Alfred reached up and began to kiss Arthur's chest. He sucked and nipped at the sensitive area and didn't stop until he'd left his mark. Arthur looked up at him desperately. Alfred could see the desire in his eyes. He mentally congratulated himself.

1:00

Alfred quickly licked his fingers before expertly sliding them in. Arthur gasped, unsure of how he felt. He gripped the sheets as he felt Alfred's fingers searching. Searching for something. Something like…

"AH!" Arthur's back arched as the sudden pleasure hit him like a ton of bricks. Alfred smiled.

"There you are." He said before curling his fingers again. He pressed Arthur's prostate as if it were a button, and Arthur's back arched dramatically. He fell back onto the mattress, panting heavily. He looked up at Alfred with lustful eyes.

"I *pant* want you *pant* inside of me *pant* right bloody now!" he demanded. Alfred's eyes filled with amusement.

He bent down to kiss the English man passionately as he brought his member to Arthur's entrance. "Here you go babe." He smirked before entering him. Arthur's breath stopped as he felt the incredulous pain fill him.

"Ah! I-it hurts! Alfred!" he cried painfully. Alfred began to rub his thighs.

"Shhh. It's okay," he replied soothingly. "Just breathe. In and out. Inhale. Exhale."

Arthur took his advice and began to regulate his breathing. When Alfred was sure he was alright, he moved again. He rubbed Arthur's thighs and kissed his neck to distract him from the pain. He raised his legs over his shoulders to get a better access point.

0:56

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. "A-Alfred!" he moaned. Alfred began to increase the speed of his thrusts.

"I love you! I love you so fucking much!" he uttered.

Soon the pain began to fade away, being replaced by the new sensation of pleasure. Arthur began to gasp.

"Oh Alfred!" he said in-between gasps. "Faster! Harder!" he pleaded. Alfred picked up the speed of his thrusts once more. Arthur began to raise his hips slightly, moving in time with Alfred's harsh thrusts.

0:39

"Oh sweet Buckingham!" Arthur yelled. "I love you! You bloody git I- AH!"

Alfred grunted. "I love you too! Oh God Arthur!" he cried. They could feel themselves begin to build up. Alfred looked at Arthur with love. "T-together…" He began. Arthur nodded.

"Ah! Ah! More! Pound me! Destroy me! Make me go crazy! Ah!" Arthur cried passionately. Alfred grinned and increased the speed of his thrusts once again.

"Ah!" They moaned in unison. Their voices began to become one as they looked at each other. "Ah! Y-you! Ah!" they uttered.

0:10

"Alfred! ALFRED!" Arthur gasped.

0:05

"Al-! AH!" he exclaimed.

0:04

"Arthur!" Alfred cried back.

0:03

"ALFRED!"

0:02

"ARTHUR!" Alfred managed to grunt.

0:01

"AH!" Arthur cried as he exploded, his back arched. Alfred gave him one final thrust before he exploded as well. They both fell back onto the bed, exhausted.

0:00

_The mission is complete._

Alfred tried to catch his breath, still feeling the pleasure. He turned his head to the side to look at his new lover, whose chest was rising up and down dramatically. He smiled at him before he began to kiss his neck. A light moan escaped Arthur's lips.

"S-stop it," he begged. He turned to face him. "I don't think I can go for another round." Alfred's smile grew wider. He wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer. He then picked up the blanket (which had fallen to the floor in all the commotion) and wrapped it around them.

"I didn't say that you had to go again, babe," he replied. He kissed his forehead. "I just want you to cuddle with me till morning. Think you can handle that?"

Arthur smiled. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and gave him a soft peck before nuzzling his head into Alfred's chest. "I think I'm more than capable of accomplishing that much." He giggled. Alfred cupped Arthur's face and turned it upward so that he was facing him.

"I've missed you so much over these past four months," he said with all seriousness. He gave him a small smile. "I'm so glad that I'm able to do this with you. To meet you again. To be able to tell you how much you really mean to me."

Arthur's eyes filled up with tears of happiness. "Me too, you tosser!" He cried. Alfred rubbed the tears from his eyes lightly with his index finger. Arthur glared at him. "Stop making me cry!"

Alfred smiled. "Only way I know how babe." He replied before locking lips with the Brit.

Arthur awoke to the bright rays of the sun. He closed his eyes, wanting to get back to the darkness so that he could sleep. He tried to get up to close the curtains, but realized that he couldn't. He looked down and saw Alfred sleeping peacefully, one hand around his waist. Arthur smiled and lay back down. He scooted over to the American and placed a small kiss on his lips. Alfred's eyes opened slightly.

"Good morning Al." Arthur said cheerfully. Alfred looked at him and grinned. He leaned down to give Arthur another peck.

"Good morning babe." He replied before bending down to lock their lips together again. As they kissed, Arthur's eyes opened slightly. The emerald greens began to survey the room. It was the same as always. His closet, his dresser, his flying mint bunny teddy that Alfred had made for him. Nothing had changed.

_The only difference is that we made love here. Now this is a sacred place._ Arthur thought happily. His eyes continued to glance over everything until they rested on his digital alarm clock. He was now staring at the clock's face, reading the numbers. It was 12:56 pm. Arthur's eyes widened.

"Shit!" he cursed as he pushed Alfred off. Alfred stared at him, confusion crossing his tan face.

"What's wrong Artie?" he asked. Arthur threw off the covers and began to pull on some underpants.

"I'm late, that's what's wrong!" he said over his shoulder. Alfred scratched his head.

"Late to what?" Arthur turned to look at him.

"My band meeting!" he cried before he threw on a punk rock shirt. Alfred blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

Arthur stopped to look at him. "My band meeting," he repeated. "I'm in a band that's known worldwide. Haven't you seen the posters around England?"

Alfred could only stare at him incredulously. His Artie… was a rock star?

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: ALFRED F. JONES is taking ARTHUR KIRKLAND to his concert. He's only _just_ learned that ARTHUR is part of a worldwide pop group, IGGY. There, he meets RYAN (the drummer), ALEX (the keyboardist), and JOHNNY (the lead guitarist). JOHNNY does NOT like ALFRED, and there's a good reason why. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Arthur cursed under his breath. He crossed his arms and sat back in the leather seat. Alfred continued to smile though, completely forgetting about the traffic around them.<p>

Alfred was smiling, alright, but it wasn't his usual smile. It was a smile that reached his eyes. It was a smile that made him feel as though his face was splitting in two. It was the type of smile a proud parent gave his teenager when they had done something amazing.

The reason?

Alfred had just come to learn that Arthur had accomplished his dream. He had become a rock star (or maybe he should say a pop star because that's what he was). Arthur had always bragged about becoming a star and Alfred had to admit that at some point, he didn't believe that he could do it. But after he had slapped himself multiple times for doubting Arthur, he gave him his full support. He grinned again.

Arthur looked out of the corner of his eyes at his lover. He smiled at him when he thought he wasn't looking. The truth was, Arthur had always thought that he would never be able to get this far. It was only through Alfred's support that he'd gotten the courage to sing in front of Simon Cowell that day. He turned his head so that he could see the American fully. He couldn't seem to get rid of the smile that was rapidly growing on his face.

Alfred felt the pair of eyes on him and turned to look at him when they'd reached a red light. He cocked his head to side in confusion. "What's wrong babe?" he asked. Arthur smirked.

"You know, you didn't _have_ to drive me to the studio. I could have just taken the train or something."

Alfred gasped. "But how would that work?!" he asked, shocked. "You said you're known worldwide! Wouldn't you get ambushed by your fans?!"

Arthur laughed. "I'd obviously wear a disguise you tosser!" he giggled. "My friend Francis is really good when it comes to make-up, so he can make me look any normal British man," he began to lean towards him. He fluttered his eyes flirtatiously. "Why? Were you worried about my well-being?"

Alfred grinned before he grabbed Arthur's wrist. He pulled Arthur close to his chest and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't tease me Arthur, or I swear to God I'll do you right here, right now."

Arthur smiled teasingly. "Well… maybe that's what I want." He unbuckled his seat belt and pressed himself against Alfred's chest. He pushed him back until Alfred was pressed against the door. He began to trace his fingers up and down Alfred's chest. He unbuttoned the first three buttons on Alfred's shirt and bent down, licking his neck. He looked up at Alfred after he'd left his mark. "Are you going to tell me to stop?" he asked seductively.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the British man's waist and pulled him so that there was no space between them. "Well I can't ask you to do that _now_ can I?" Arthur grinned.

"That's what I thought." Arthur replied before he bent down to kiss the American. A wave of lightning went through them as they moved their lips together; enjoying the passion they shared in that instant.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the sound of horns honking. They stopped and looked through the back windshield of the car. They stared into the faces of some surprised yet angry looking drivers. The drivers were yelling at them and pointing. They turned their heads and noticed that the light was green.

Arthur blushed and sat back in his seat. Alfred leaned out his window and said a few quick apologies before pressing the gas pedal.

As soon as they were far enough Alfred parked the car. Arthur looked around, recognizing the park they had stopped in front of. He turned to look at Alfred.

"Where are we love?" he asked him. "This isn't the concert." He opened his mouth to say more, but was silenced by the look on his partner's face. It held nothing but lust. "A-Al?" he asked hesitantly. Alfred picked Arthur up slightly and threw him into the backseat.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, baffled as the taller man straddled him. He licked his lips as he stared at him intently. "You bitch. Don't think that you can pull that crap and not get punished."

A small smile crossed Arthur's face. He narrowed his eyes at him and put his hand on his chest. "So… what are you planning on doing about it wanker?" he whispered, purposely using the sexiest voice he could muster.

A low growl escaped his lips and Arthur only had two seconds to squeal with delight before the American pounced.

* * *

><p>The band practiced their newest songs. Johnny, the youngest of them all, quickly checked his watch again. "Where the bloody hell is he?" he asked the other two members. They shrugged and began rehearsing again. Johnny stared at the door, willing Arthur to walk through it. <em>Hurry up you bloody wanker!<em> he thought angrily. _We've got a concert in one hour! Arthur, you better bloody show up! Right. NOW!_

The door opened as if on cue. Johnny's eyes widened a bit, surprised. His expression soon turned to anger though when he saw the familiar mop of blonde hair enter the room.

"There you bloody are!" he yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. He got up and walked over to the door. He stood in the doorway, stepped into the hallway, and got the shock of his life.

He was now watching Arthur Kirkland making out with a taller man that looked to be of American descent. Johnny began to feel dizzy. He quickly closed the door, turned around and made his way back into the room. He'd already been feeling sick, but the sight of that made it even worse. The other two band members looked up at him.

"Is he here?" one of them asked. Johnny nodded. "Where is he?" Johnny pointed towards the door.

"He's out there, but he's with someone." He muttered. The two men shared a look before looking back at the young teen.

"What do you mean, 'He's with someone?'" the other member asked.

"Exactly what I bloody said you wanker!" Johnny snapped. "He's with someone out there!" The member raised his hands defensively.

"Alright. No need to get snippy." He replied. Johnny opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening once again. The all turned to look as their blonde lead singer walked into the room, an American trailing after him.

"Terribly sorry for my tardiness," he uttered as he began to unpack his gear. "I ran into some trouble on my way here but I'm fine now."

_If you can call twenty minutes of hot, passionate, backseat dry humping "trouble", then yeah, you ran into a load of it._ Alfred thought to himself. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to look at the wall, trying to get rid of the pervy smirk crossing his tan face.

Johnny couldn't help but notice the smirk on the American's face when Arthur had talked about running into trouble. He turned to look at Arthur, who was still unpacking his gear. He began to look Arthur over. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Arthur's neck he noticed a hickey there. He looked at him, then at the American, then back at him.

_What the bloody hell happened?_ he wondered angrily.

Yes, angrily.

He had a bit of a crush on Arthur. Big deal. It's not like he thought about dragging Arthur into the nearest bathroom and tearing all of his clothes off. It's not like he thought about pounding Arthur into a wall everyday he saw him. It wasn't like he went home and masturbated while thinking about him. It wasn't like he wanted Arthur to scream his name with passion. It wasn't like that at all. He liked chicks. Women. Girls. He liked them. He did not in any way like men or boys. Well, the one exception to that rule was Arthur.

But that was understandable right? It's hard not to dream about fucking a guy when they've got a nice ass.

"Johnny."

Sure, he wanted to squeeze it and cup it in his hands.

"Johnny."

And sure, he wanted to suck Arthur off whenever he asked.

"Johnny."

But that didn't mean that he was gay. Because he bloody wasn't! He was not GAY!

"Johnny!"

Johnny blinked, his thoughts interrupted. He was now staring into emerald green eyes that he recognized as Arthur's. He blushed harshly.

"Wha?" he managed to utter. Arthur put one hand on his forehead. He silently sighed at his touch.

"Are you alright Johnny?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "You don't seem well. Maybe you should go home. I know that we have a concert today, but if you aren't up to it then we could always cancel."

Johnny realized that he _had_ been feeling sick. He could feel vomit building its way up to his mouth and he swallowed it quickly, willing himself not to puke on his future husband. "I-I am feeling a bit sick, but I can do this." He tried to stand up but quickly sat down again, dizziness overtaking him.

A look of worry crossed Arthur's face. "There's no way you can do this. We can't have you fainting on stage." He nibbled his bottom lip with worry. He looked at the other two members. "Ryan? Alex? Can any of you play electric guitar?" They shook their heads, beginning to feel the same worry that he was feeling. He sighed unhappily. "I guess we'll have to cancel the concert then."

Johnny looked up at Arthur sadly. "Sorry Arthur." Arthur smiled sadly at him.

"It's alright. It isn't that big a concert anyway." He said as he ruffled Johnny's hair. He turned towards the door, to go and tell the manager's that they'd have to cancel, when he heard someone clear their throat. Everyone turned to look at the blushing American leaning against the wall.

"Um… I can play electric guitar. Actually, I can play any type of guitar. Acoustic, and stuff. I-I can also sing so…" he stuttered and looked down at the floor. Arthur blinked at him with surprise.

"Alfred? When did you learn to do that love?" he asked. Alfred looked up at him.

"Did you think all we did was train in the military?" he asked with a nervous grin. "We have music groups there and internet and other things too so…"

Arthur smiled widely and ambushed the American with a tight bear hug. "Alfred!" he cried happily. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's nothing Artie." He said as he shrugged. He tried to play cool, but it was hard to miss the large smile on his face.

All of the members got up to thank him. All except for little Johnny. He only glared at the American for stealing his spotlight.

_Bloody hell!_ He thought angrily. _You'd think he was a bloody __**hero**__ or something!_

Alfred caught Johnny's gaze. He smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Johnny faked a smile and returned the thumbs up, but when Alfred wasn't looking, he replaced the thumbs up with his middle finger.

* * *

><p>Johnny stood off in the wings of the stage, coughing and glaring at his band on stage.<p>

Arthur had lied. It _was_ a big concert. Almost half of the world was there. They were all screaming the name of the band.

IGGY

It was short for England. It was Arthur's idea to name the band that. It was cute and funny and adorable and everything that Arthur was. It was everything that he'd never have, considering that he was with that bloody American. He hadn't even needed to say it. It was written across his face.

He was so happy.

With the American.

Not him.

With Alfred.

His hands clenched at his sides as he could feel the anger build up. He wanted to strangle that dumbass. He wanted to wring Alfred's neck for stealing him away from him. Surely he'd known him for longer? So why the bloody hell did Arthur choose that bloody wanker over him?!

He hated him.

He hated him so much.

He hated his eyes. He hated how sexy his voice sounded. He hated how perfect his hair was. He hated how tanned his skin was. He hated the fact that it looked like he had a big package. He hated the way Arthur looked at him. Even more, he hated the way they looked at each other.

He silently cursed at the American who was sharing a duet with his pride and joy onstage.

He was NOT happy.

Alfred, on the other hand, was ECSTATIC!

He was getting the chance to show off his awesome guitar skills. He was getting to share the mike with his honey bunches of oats. The audience loved him. And so did the band members. He hadn't felt this good since he had saved that six year Arabian boy from getting shot in the face.

He could hear his friends cheering him on in the crowd (he'd called them just minutes before. Good thing they were already coming to this thing). He could see Ludwig dancing with Feli (his Italian boy toy) in the front. He also saw Heracles dancing with Kiku (his boyfriend) Antonio and Lovino (Feli's brother as well as Antonio's bad mouthing boyfriend) and Ivan with Yao. They weren't dancing, they were actually singing along to the lyrics, but they were holding hands. Alfred smiled. He scanned the area for more of his friends. They stopped on a certain blonde. His eyes widened as he witnessed his brother Matthew making out with Gilbert (Ludwig's older bro).

He smiled slightly and began to sing with Arthur again. Arthur nudged Alfred. He turned to look at him, confused. Arthur nodded his head towards the guitar. He mouthed the words 'guitar solo.' Alfred grinned and let go, letting the beat of the drums behind him carry him.

He finished with one final chord before the crowd cheered. He reached up and wiped some sweat off of his forehead, thoroughly pleased.

Arthur smiled at the crowd before he began to speak again. "I appreciate you all coming out here to listen to us fool around," he joked. The crowd laughed. "On a more serious note, I really am glad that you took the time out of your busy schedules to listen to us. It means a lot."

"I always have time for you Arthur!" a voice yelled in the crowd. It was soon joined with many cheers. Alfred smiled.

"What about the American?" another voice yelled. Arthur turned to look at Alfred. Alfred looked back at him.

"This man," he said as he pointed at him. "is Alfred F. Jones. He was recently serving in the war and just came back a few days ago. He agreed to become our temporary guitarist since Johnny came down with a cold…" Johnny perked up. He smiled after hearing that Alfred was only going to be a _temporary_ guitarist in the band. Meaning he wasn't coming back. He began to do a happy dance. "… but I would love it if he decided to join our band permanently." Johnny immediately stopped his happy dance and stared at Arthur with disbelief.

_Huh?!_

_Huh?!_ Alfred thought, surprise crossing his handsome face. The crowd gasped as Arthur looked up at the surprised American.

"Will you do it?" he asked again. "Will you become a guitarist in IGGY?"

Alfred blinked at him, and then smiled. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him into a bear hug (earning squeals and giggles from the yaoi fangirls in the audience. Surprisingly, there were a lot).

"Of _course_ I will Artie!" he cried happily. Arthur smiled and hugged him back.

Johnny watched them, awestruck and angry. He clenched his hands so that they were now fists.

How dare he!

How DARE he!

Now he'd have an even _bigger_ chance to be with his beloved Arthur!

What the hell!

What the bloody HELL!

* * *

><p><strong>If you're interested in the song that they were singing to the crowd, then I was imagining that it was this song. Arthur on vocals and Alfred as the guitarist. I LOVE this song!<strong>  
><strong>SONG: watch?v=TBAlBSr19d4<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's shorter. I apologize for that. Hopefully there will be more in the next chapter. ^ ^ If you're interested in the song that they were singing to the crowd, arigato, but don't bother trying to look it up, 'cause I made it up.**

**SUMMARY: ALFRED F. JONES finishing up the final song with ARTHUR KIRKLAND for the pop band IGGY. JOHNNY decides to leave because he is jealous. What he doesn't know is that there is a surprise waiting for him in his dressing room. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Johnny just could not keep the scowl off of his face. He hated him. He hated him so much. He had been sitting offstage, coughing and sneezing, for <em>three<em> hours now. _THREE!_ The audience just could not get enough of the band onstage. The band _he_ was a part of. He balled his hands into fists as he watched the group begin to finish their sixth song.

Actually, he was watching the lead singer, Arthur Kirkland. He just couldn't stop staring at him. At his messy blonde hair. At his beautiful emerald eyes. At his luscious pink lips and his fine-tuned ass. He closed his eyes and forced himself to stop brooding long enough to listen to his beloved's amazing voice. He could feel himself beginning to smile.

That is, until he heard another voice harmonizing with his. A voice that didn't belong to the other band members. His eyes snapped open and rested on the tall blonde that was singing alongside Arthur. He scowled.

He just could not stop hating him. Alfred F. Jones. The soldier. The freaking "war hero"! He hated the way his voice was so beautiful. He hated the way his hair kept its shine. He hated the way he had a perfect teeth and body. He hated how his eyes lit up whenever he looked at Arthur. Even more, he hated the fact that Arthur's eyes lit up when he looked back at him.

He stomped his foot. The stage crew stared at him incredulously for suddenly acting up, but he didn't care.

He hated him. He _hated_ him! He bloody HATED him!

* * *

><p>Arthur wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He smiled at the audience below him. They looked back up at him, cheering and repeating the name of their band cheerfully.<p>

IGGY! IGGY! IGGY!

He turned to look at his lover Alfred F. Jones, who was also wiping his forehead. He noticed Arthur staring at him and turned to look back at him. He smiled and nodded towards the audience. He then turned to look at the crowd and began to speak into the microphone.

"Are y'all havin' a good time?" he asked them. They cheered in response. He gave them a questioning look. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I thought I asked y'all if you were havin' a good time?" he cupped his hand around his ear and leaned in, motioning for them to repeat their previous action. They cheered yet again, but raised the volume. He smiled contently. "That's better."

Arthur raised the mike to his mouth after taking a sip of water. "I just got the go ahead from the guys offstage. They said we have time for one more song. How about it guys? Are you guys ready for one more?"

They crowd cheered in response. Alfred gave him a bewildered look. He grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled him away from the mikes.

"Artie, _what_ are you doing?" he harshly whispered. "We don't _have_ another song! At least, one that I didn't learn in those short five minutes!"

Arthur giggled. "Yes we do. Remember that song that we made up together. The one that we always sang around the house?"

Alfred blinked. "You mean the one that I gave up on because _I_ could never hit that high note, yet _you_ were somehow able too?"

Arthur snapped his fingers. "That's the one!"

Alfred smiled. "But do the other guys know it?" he nodded his head towards the other members, who were curious about what they were talking about onstage.

Arthur smiled back. "Yes. I sang it around them so much that they forced me to teach them the lyrics."

"What's the bloody hold up?" one impatient fan in the audience yelled out. It was followed by other impatient cheers. Arthur quickly went to tell the other members what they were doing, and then he went to Alfred and whispered in his ear. Alfred smiled and nodded. Arthur walked back up to the front of the stage and stood in front of the mike, still in its stand.

"I am sorry for the wait my friends," he apologized. "This song is something that Alfred and I created long ago, _before_ I was famous. Hope you enjoy it."

He nodded towards Alfred and he began to play the first bit of the song. Arthur nodded his head slightly to the soft hum of the electric guitar before he opened his mouth to sing.

_Why is it so hard to believe…?_

_You._

_Why is it so hard to forget…?_

_You._

_Is it so hard to believe…?_

_Me._

_Is it so hard to forget…?_

_Me._

Arthur stopped singing, allowing the crowd to listen to the soft hum of Alfred's guitar for a bit before he stepped up to his microphone stand.

_Did you think that I'd believe…_

_You._

_Did you think that I'd forget…?_

_You._

_Do you even still remember…?_

_Me._

_'Cause I've found it so hard to forget…_

_You._

Alfred backed away, closing the gap his singing had left with the guitar's electric song. Alex began to press a few keys on his keyboard, adding to the guitar's sad song. Ryan picked up his drumsticks and twirled them above his head. After about three seconds, he slammed them against the drums. The song picked up and Alfred heightened the sound of his guitar. Arthur tore the mike away from its position on the stand. The crowd cheered. Arthur tuned his voice so that it was higher than his regular voice.

_Why. Can't. You just… take my word for it?_

_Why can't you… understand? _

_Why. Am. I. The one apologizing?_

_When there was nothing I did?_

Alfred ripped the mike from its stand and turned to face the British man.

_Why do you… use those vixen moves?_

_How were you able to control me?_

_How could I… fall for you when I'd…_

_Already had someone in need?_

Arthur turned to face him, anger in his voice. They'd both completely forgotten about the crowd below and were now re-enacting the times they'd sang this too each other.

_Don't blame me! _

_Don't touch me! _

_Don't kiss me!_

_Because when you do… when you do… when you do… I… I… I…!_

The audience watched in awe at the two men performing in front of them. They began to pump their fists to the beat, all while watching the spectacle in front of them.

Alfred and Arthur sang the chorus in unison.

_I feel something deep inside!_

_I know it's something to despise!_

_Something I should grow to hate!_

_But now I know it's far too late!_

_My heart understands the feelings growing,_

_But my head is still unknowing,_

_I've never felt this way before!_

_I don't know._

_Should I like it?_

_Should I groan?_

_Or should I just…_

_Stay with you?_

The fans reacted to the last sentence, shouting out comments at them.

Johnny looked on from the sidelines, disgusted. No matter how pissed he was he had to admit _one_ thing.

The song was good.

That fact made him even angrier. He turned away and began to head back to the dressing room, finally having had enough.

The stage crew tried to stop him, but he shoved them away. He was in no mood.

* * *

><p>"Woooooo!" Alfred cried out after the band had gone back to their dressing room. Arthur laughed.<p>

"So you enjoyed yourself?" Arthur asked teasingly. Alfred turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"Enjoyed myself?" he asked incredulously. He ran up and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. He then proceeded to pick him up and twirl him around in excitement. "I freakin' _loved_ it man! The adrenaline pumping through me! The screaming fans! The way the excitement was thrown around so effortlessly!"

"Something's going to be thrown on you soon, and I promise you, it won't be excitement." Arthur commented. Alfred set him back onto the solid ground. Alfred smiled down at him.

"Thanks for letting me participate, man!" he said gratefully. Arthur smiled.

"No, thank _you_ for filling in for Johnny! Who knows what would have happened if you didn't!" he replied sweetly. Alfred looked around.

"Hey, where is he anyway?" he asked. The band members began to search for their blue-haired band mate until they found him in the corner of the room on a lawn chair, scowling at them.

Everyone in the room flinched. Everyone except for Arthur, who only smiled at him. He gracefully walked over to the scowling teen and ruffled his sky blue hair.

"Hello Johnny. Feeling any better?" he asked him innocently. Johnny looked at the floor, blushing.

"I-I feel much better than before, thanks." Johnny replied hesitantly. Arthur beamed at him, which caused Johnny to blush even more. Alfred walked up behind Arthur and put a friendly arm around him. Johnny instantly scowled.

"You sure 'bout that? 'Cause I thought you were gonna blow your top or somethin'." The American commented. Johnny narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I was feelin' better," he crossed his arms over his chest and looked off to the side. "That is, till _you_ showed up." He mumbled quietly, hoping that no one heard that last part.

Unfortunately for him, his "beloved" had heard. Arthur did a double take. He stared at Johnny with a surprised expression before it quickly turned to anger.

"I beg your _pardon_? I better not have heard what I _thought_ I did!" Arthur asked angrily. Everyone in the room stiffened. Pissing off Arthur was never a good thing. They had _all_ learned that lesson at some time or another. All except for Johnny, who was being taught that lesson now.

He turned back to look at Arthur angrily. "You know what? Yes! I did say that! I hate him!" he pointed an angry finger at Alfred. "I hate the bloody bastard!"

"And exactly _what_ gives you the right to call him a bastard?" Arthur questioned.

"His hair for one!" he began. He pointed at his cowlick. "I mean, what the hell is that thing?"

Alfred reached up and touched the cowlick slightly. "That's Nantucket." He replied with a nervous smile. Johnny frowned some more.

"His dumb voice, his cheerful attitude all the bloody time, the fact that he's going to replace me!" he said, ticking the reasons off of his fingers. _And the very fact that he humps you._ He thought to himself angrily.

Arthur scoffed at him. "I suggest you change your attitude Johnny, because you are beginning to really tick me off." He said coldly. Johnny stood up and stepped in front of the blonde.

Despite the fact that Johnny was taller than him, Arthur was still very intimidating.

"And what if I don't?" Johnny asked after a moment's hesitation. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then you're out. You can pack up your things and go home." He simply stated. "That is unless you change your attitude and apologize to Alfred."

Johnny's jaw dropped. "You can't do that! Y-you're not my bloody mother!"

"But I'm your boss," Arthur replied smoothly. Johnny looked close to tears.

"Fine then!" he yelled.

"Fine then!" Arthur yelled back.

Johnny walked over to his bag. He picked it up and left the room without looking back. Arthur plopped into a nearby couch angrily. Ryan, Alex and Alfred stared at one another, astonished.

Had they… just _lost_ a group member?

* * *

><p>The ride home was like torture for the American. He said nothing, not wanting to anger the British man next to him anymore than he already was.<p>

Arthur was fuming. That was pretty obvious. He just didn't know how to get him to stop.

As they neared a red light, a plan began to form in Alfred's head. _Maybe I'll try talking sweetly_? he wondered. He turned to face his partner.

"Hey, um, babe?" he began. Arthur looked at him through the corners of his eyes. "You know, i-it's okay, really. A lot of people like me, but there will be a few that hate my guts, so this is nothing new."

Arthur turned to face him, a deep frown set on his face. "That may be, but that was still no way to act around someone you'd just met! I just don't know what got into him."

Alfred began to reflect on Johnny's behavior. He thought about the way Johnny looked at Arthur, and how he always had a scowl on his face whenever Alfred showed up. Alfred's brain put two and two together. He frowned as the sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I think I know." he mumbled angrily. Arthur turned to look at hm.

"What did you say love? I couldn't catch it." Arthur asked. Alfred turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Nothin' babe. I was just saying that you shouldn't dwell on this too much." He laid his hand on top of Arthur's. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise as he felt a pair of lips rest on his. They soon fluttered closed. He brought his other hand to rest in Alfred's hair.

Alfred pulled away slowly to look his lover in the eyes. The British man now had a small smile on his face.

"Alfred." Arthur mumbled lovingly. Alfred ruffled Arthur's hair.

"Let's go home and worry about this later k?" he said calmly. He squeezed his hand. "I suddenly have a craving for burnt scones."

Arthur grinned and smacked him playfully. "Oh sod off you git," he blushed. Alfred cupped Arthur's face in his hands and slowly leaned in. Arthur giggled a bit as he felt himself being pulled towards the American. He wrapped his arms around his neck as their lips connected.

Arthur was happy. Very happy.

* * *

><p>Johnny was mad. Very mad.<p>

Alfred had ruined _everything_! He'd planned everything for four months and that bloody American had ruined it all in less than four minutes!

He somehow had the feeling that he had planned it to take Arthur from him this entire time.

Sure, he'd just met him, but that didn't mean that Alfred hadn't thought of crushing his dreams!

So he was a bit crazy for Arthur Kirkland. So what? Who _wouldn't_ be?

One of the stage crew members walked up to Johnny, trying to stop him from going back to his dressing room, but Johnny simply told her to piss off. If he stopped, he would kill. He knew _that_ much for sure.

He reached the dressing room door and looked at it. He stared angrily at the huge star that hung on it. In big bold letters, the sign read, "IGGY."

_I swear I'll rip this bloody sign down, I swear to bloody God!_ Johnny thought, steaming mad. Instead of allowing his twitching hands to rip the mocking gold star from its place on the door, he turned the knob, and was shocked to see a young woman sitting on _his_ lounge chair in the middle of the room. She had her legs crossed and her hands were resting on her thighs.

If you had given her a cat to pet, she would've looked like the godfather. If it hadn't been so dimly lit in the room, that is.

"Get the bloody hell out of my seat you bitch!" Johnny snapped at her. She chuckled.

"Well that's a nice thing to say to someone that wants to help you." She replied. He blinked at her as she walked over to him. He could now see that she was of Mexican descent. She flipped her long black hair in a sexy manner as she rested her fingers on his chest lightly.

"W-who _are_ you?" he asked cautiously. She grinned.

"Many things," she answered coyly. She leaned into him, making sure that her chest was pressed against his. He gulped. "But for now, you can call me Dakota."

"Dakota," he repeated. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Well," she began. "I've noticed a few things. First off, you like Arthur Kirkland, correct?"

Johnny gaped at her. "It's more than that! I love him so much. He's _always_ on my mind! It's like he's taken over my brain or something!"

Dakota blinked at the crazy man. "Yeah, that's not creepy at _all_," she commented. "Look, you like Arthur. I like Alfred-"

"You like Alfred?!" Johnny asked in disbelief. She shrugged.

"We were going out once, but then he broke up with me, saying that he was in love with his best friend."

_Who was his best friend?_ Johnny wondered. He looked back at Dakota. "I get the feeling that you want to make a deal with me. What do you have to offer?"

Dakota smiled and reclaimed her seat. She draped one leg over the other and rested her arms on the sides of the chair. "Getting straight to the point? I like it," she chuckled. "As I was saying, you like Arthur and I like Alfred. So why don't we work together?"

"Huh?"

"Let's work together to split them up," she stated. She pointed at him. "That way, _you_ get your British prince, and _I_ get my American hero back," She stood up and held out her hand for him to shake. "So… do we have a deal?"

Johnny stared at the hand, then at Dakota's face, then back at the hand. A slow grin crossed his face before he grabbed the hand and shook it forcefully.

"Abso-bloody-lutely!"


	5. Chapter 5

**There is Twilight bashing in this and mentions of Artemis Fowl and My Little Pony. So Twilight fans... I regret nothing. **

**SUMMARY: ALFRED F. JONES and ARTHUR KIRKLAND are staying at home enjoying their day off together. What they don't know is that DAKOTA called all of ALFRED's soldier buddies (and they're beau's) and told them that they were invited to a party that ALFRED was hosting. JOHNNY, not realizing what DAKOTA had done, is speechless when ALFRED's American friend steps out of the car, looking sexy as ever.**

**His name is DANIEL PARKER and he's from Texas. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Alfred walked into the living room, searching for his lover.<p>

"Arthur?" He called as he searched. He smiled after recognizing his boyfriend's messy blonde hair in the couch reading a book while drinking Earl Grey. He snuck up behind the Brit and blew into his ear.

Arthur immediately covered his now red ear. He turned around with a look of surprise on his face. "Why would you do that?" he asked him. Alfred smiled.

"I wanted to get your attention." He replied. Arthur frowned at him.

"Well you've got it now," the Brit retorted. "What do you want?"

Alfred put a finger to his chin. He thought about what he was about to say before grinning. "Hi!" he answered cheerfully.

Arthur stared at his boyfriend intently. He tried to hide the smile threatening to cross his face, but it was of no use.

"Hi?!" the Brit managed to reply before bursting into hysterics. "You came all the way here just to say _hi_?"

Alfred took a seat beside the hysterical man. He wrapped a loving arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Arthur looked up at him, still chuckling.

"There's always time to say a quick hello right?" he asked him. Arthur nodded in agreement. He took a sip of his Earl Grey and leaned into the American, a permanent smile on his face.

Alfred kissed the top of his head and sighed happily. He turned to look at the book his lover had continued reading curiously.

"By the way, what are reading?" he asked. Arthur closed the book and handed it to him. Alfred took it and read the title aloud. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."

Arthur smiled. "That is what I'm reading. I love J.K. Rowling's work."

"Oh," Alfred answered. "I would've figured that you'd read stuff like Twilight or My Little Pony."

Arthur gaped at him, stunned. Alfred turned his attention to the Brit and gulped, knowing instantly that he'd just made a big mistake.

"How dare you think that I would read that Twilight rubbish!" he said angrily. "Twilight is an abomination to humans and vampires everywhere!"

A thought passed in Alfred's mind. He realized that he shouldn't say what he was thinking, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"But I thought that you read it because of the vampires and mystical creatures and stuff?"

Arthur's face grew darker and Alfred _instantly_ regretted his words.

"Blimey Alfred! Just because a story has mythical creatures in it _doesn't_ mean I'm going to like it!" the Briton yelled. Alfred flinched. "Take 'Artemis Fowl' for instance. I enjoyed the books, but not because it contained fairies. I liked it because of his _character_! A-and 'Doctor Who'! The show doesn't have mystical creatures but I enjoy the humor nonetheless!"

Arthur set his teacup on the table and rose. He glared down at the now frightened American with anger.

"I _detest_ Twilight! It's vampire butcherment! It's as if Stephanie Meyer wrote the book without knowing a thing about vampires! If I were to compare the book to one of the worst things in your culture, then Twilight would be the equivalent to Rebecca's Black's 'Friday' video!"

Alfred gasped in amazement. "Twilight is… _that_ bad?!"

"Damn right it is!" Arthur nodded. He huffed and resumed his previous seat, arms crossed over his chest. Alfred wrapped his arm around the Brit's waist again. He reached out and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it apologetically.

"Sorry dude. I didn't know. I promise never to make that mistake again." He said, pouting sadly.

Arthur, upon seeing the American's pouting face, smiled. He gave Alfred a quick peck on the cheek. "It's alright. Thank you for apologizing." Alfred smiled with the knowledge that he was forgiven. Another question popped into his head though, and his face scrunched up with wonder.

"But wait. Is My Little Pony a book too?"

Arthur grinned, glad to be off the topic of Twilight. "No, it's a cartoon about ponies. Right now I'm watching 'Friendship is Magic'."

Alfred smirked. "Sounds cheesy."

Arthur shook his head. "It isn't actually. It's amazing. I think my favorite pony is Rainbow Dash. Then it's Twinkle Sparkle, Apple- Why don't you just watch an episode with me some time?"

"Sounds good to me!" Alfred replied, giving him a thumbs up. Arthur laughed.

"You truly are a nut."

"But I'm _your_ nut!" he replied. Alfred leaned down and gave the Brit a loving kiss. Arthur smiled against his lips.

"Yes, you are." He answered back before kissing him back.

* * *

><p>Dakota and Johnny watched the couple inside kiss through the window. Johnny clenched his fists in anger.<p>

"Darn it all!" he muttered. Dakota patted his back.

"I know. Not to worry though, I called reinforcements!"

Johnny turned to look at her. "Reinforcements? What you mean?"

A car door slammed behind them. They both turned in surprise to see more than seven people exit the vehicle. Johnny could recognize a German, an Italian, a Chinese man, a Russian, another German (excuse me, a _Prussian_), a Canadian, a Spaniard, another Italian, a Mexican and a small American standing there on the sidewalk. They were all talking excitedly.

Dakota's jaw dropped at the sight of the Mexican male. _What the hell is my brother doing here? I only called_ them_!_ she thought.

She turned to look at Johnny to see if he knew, but gulped when she saw the expression on his face. He was staring; mouth agape, at the small American.

The American in question had black hair with a blue streak. His eyes were sky blue and looked around with wonder. Even though the boy had a woman's body and curves, it was evident that he was strong. He was wearing a tight black shirt and dark blue tight fitting jeans with a jean jacket.

Johnny couldn't help but imagine himself tearing off those jeans, tossing the boy onto a bed and devouring him. He grinned like a pervert, drool oozing from the side of his lips at the thought of the boy underneath him, begging for more.

The sides of Dakota's mouth fell into a frown. She knew that face. Johnny was imagining himself with that kid.

It was love at first sight.

That was bad.

She needed Johnny to continue loving Arthur. If he fell for that boy, then he would have no reason to help her in her plans.

All she needed was for him to get Alfred to break it off with Arthur. After he'd done that, she was planning to dump his ass to fend for himself with Arthur (no way she was helping the guy)! She couldn't have him falling for another person. It would ruin _everything_!

Dakota snapped her fingers in front of Johnny's face, bringing him back to reality. She crossed her arms angrily.

"Listen. I know the kid's hot, but don't go falling for him!" she said once she'd gotten his attention.

Johnny narrowed his eyes angrily and huffed. "Who bloody said I fell for him?" he asked, irritated. He turned to look back at the boy through the window of Alfred's house.

He was talking excitedly with the other men. He had a bright smile on his face. It made Johnny's heart melt.

_I have_ got _to find out his name!_ Johnny's thoughts said.

He watched as the boy held up his index finger and pointed towards the door. Alfred nodded and the boy opened the front door. He walked down the walkway towards his parked car.

An idea formed in Dakota's head and she smiled evilly. She turned to look at Johnny, who was eyeing the boy with interest. "Hey Joe." She nudged his arm to get his attention.

He frowned at the nickname. "It's _Johnny_ git. What do you want?"

She pointed at the boy inside the car. "Why don't we ask that kid to join us?"

Johnny stared at her. "Why?"

She smirked. "Because it's so obvious that the kid's got feelings for Arthur."

Johnny's eyes widened. He turned to look at the boy with sadness. Dakota bit the inside of her lip to keep the laughter from getting out. It was so obvious that the boy wasn't in love with Arthur. He was just gaga over him because he was a fan of IGGY and Arthur was the lead singer. Johnny was too love-stricken to see that.

Dakota nudged him once again. "What do ya say?"

Johnny nodded. _Anything to get closer to that sexiness!_ he thought.

The two rose from their positions in the bushes. Johnny turned around to walk over to the boy and… dear GOD, was he bent over?!

He quickly covered his nose with his hands, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Dakota sighed irritably. She handed him a tissue. _Looks like I'm doing this solo._

She waited until the boy had stood up fully before reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Excuse me sir…" she began. As soon as she touched his shoulder though, she felt his body become rigid. She felt her arm being grabbed, and then she felt as though she were floating through the air. She hit the ground a second later.

"Ow!" she cried. "What the fuck?!" she looked up to yell at whoever was holding her arm only to look into the barrel of a gun.

"Who sent ya?" the boy asked with venom. She blinked.

She stared at the boy with surprise. "Huh?"

"Who sent ya?!" the boy asked again. Dakota turned to look at Johnny for help only to see him drooling.

_Oh fer…! _she thought angrily. "Johnny! A little help!" she yelled.

"Oh! Right!" He stepped up next to the boy. "Listen. We weren't sent by anyone. We just want to ask you a question." The boy looked at Johnny, wondering if he should trust. It took all but five seconds for him to realize who he was talking to. He squealed excitedly and put the gun away (where he'd produced it from? Johnny hoped to find out). He released his grip on Dakota and turned his full attention on Johnny.

"Of course Johnny! Ask as many questions as you'd like!" he said with a slight Texan drawl. Johnny smiled before taking hold of the boys' hand.

"I'm surprised you know my name." He said casually. The boy sighed in contentment.

"Of _course_ I do! You're from IGGY! I love your work!" Johnny's smile grew wider.

"What's your name beautiful?" he asked.

"Daniel. Daniel Parker!" He answered. Johnny brought Dan's hand to his lips.

"Well then Daniel," he kissed the back of his hand. Daniel squealed once again. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Dakota rolled her eyes at Johnny's sudden burst of "charm." She didn't have time for him to be "putting the moves" on the American. She had work that needed to get done. "Not to interrupt your session of 'eye-fucking' each other, but I have stuff that needs to get done. So Johnny, hurry up and fucking ask him already."

Johnny turned to her, giving her the dirtiest look he could muster. Danny looked between the two of them, confused.

"Ask me what?"

Johnny sighed and looked back at the American. "Daniel, I was wondering if you would like to join us." He said with no enthusiasm.

"What do you mean?" Dakota pushed Johnny out of the way and put an arm around Danny's shoulders. Johnny landed on his backside, fuming.

"Well Dan!" she started cheerfully, completely ignoring the death glares the Brit was sending her way. "Johnny and I are trying to break Alfred and Arthur up, and we want _you_ to help!"

Daniel's face morphed into one of shock, then anger. He shrugged her arm off of his shoulders forcefully. "And _what_ makes ya'll think that I'd willingly help you ruin a relationship?"

"Well… uh…" Dakota blinked. This was the second time someone had refused to agree with her. She wasn't used to it. "Um… well it's because they don't love each other!"

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?" he pointed at the couple through the window. "You're telling me that _that_ isn't the image of a couple in love?"

Johnny and Dakota took a look at the couple through the window. They were holding hands. Arthur had his arm threaded through Alfred's and was leaning against his lover with a small smile on his face. He looked up slightly in order to see his boyfriend's face. Alfred felt someone staring at him and looked down with curiosity. He gave the Englishman a goofy grin. Arthur's smile widened. He pursed his lips at the American. Alfred bent down and kissed him gently. The other men in the room smiled and whistled at the two. They broke apart and glared at them with mock-anger.

"They do paint the perfect picture don't they?" Johnny commented. Daniel smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Dakota turned to Johnny, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes they do. Thank you Johnny!" he threaded his arm through Johnny's and smiled up at him. He turned to look at Dakota. "What do ya have to say now ya bitch?"

Dakota narrowed her eyes at him. "You want to know what I have to say. Never mind! We don't _need_ your help! Come on Johnny!" she turned on her heel and began to stride down the sidewalk towards her home. Johnny looked down at Daniel.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled. He ran a hand through his sky blue hair. "She's a broad, I know."

Daniel giggled. _Adorable!_ Johnny thought. "I know she's a 'broad', as you called her. She must be hard to work with sometimes."

"Yeah, she is." Johnny nodded. Danny pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"Have you got a pen on ya?" he asked Johnny. Johnny pulled out a pen. He handed it to him.

"Yeah, but why do you need it?"

Danny took the pen and scribbled something quickly. He handed the paper to him and smiled flirtatiously. "If ya need someone to talk too, call the number." He turned away from the Brit and went back into the house.

Johnny stared at the door for a few minutes longer. He opened the note in his hand and saw ten digits. He grinned.

He was about to run after Dakota but was stopped when he heard someone say, "Johnny, what are you doing here?"

He looked up to see Arthur Kirkland standing on the porch.

Johnny gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is mostly about the OC's Dakota and Johnny. Also, do you guys remember Dan? If you don't, go back and read chapter 1. There is a small mention of him. I honestly didn't think that I'd be bringing him back into the story, but it was like he was begging me to bring him into the main plot. OC's speak to me.<strong>

**Hopefully you guys will like Johnny a little more in this one. My intention is for you guys to want to tie Dakota to a cross and burn her on the stake.**

**If you guys haven't guessed already, this story is USUK, but I'm also putting in UKUS (JOHNNYxDANIEL). See what I did there? XDD**

**Also, if you would like to see what they look like, here are my drawings of them. art/Johnny-x-Daniel-UKUS-Color-290807036 **

**My style has changed drastically from then, and I may re-draw them, but yeah, this is basically who they are. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A little UKUS love there with the OC's. I asked some of you if I was allowed to have them do smexy times and they said okay so... there ya go! **

**Also, it's official. Dakota ****HATES**** Hetalia. You can run her over with Daniel's Ford now.**

**This story will be getting more dramatic in the next chapter as well as this one. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up after school, but if not, please wait. **

**SUMMARY: Arthur just noticed that Johnny was on his porch, so he goes to confront him about what had happened. When he does, Johnny apologizes to him and Alfred. He secretly tells Alfred that he no longer has feelings for Arthur. Alfred, ecstatic, invites him in to play a round of Super Smash Bros. Brawl with him and Daniel Parker. Meanwhile, Dakota is in her house, watching Hetalia (which she believes is a stupid show). When Germany begins to speak she gets a sudden idea.**

**She knows that this idea will be the one to break Alfred and Arthur up. It's the greatest out of ALL of her ideas.**

**What is the idea? What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at the blue haired teen at his doorstep. Johnny gulped once before looking down at the floor with embarrassment.<p>

"Hello Arthur." He mumbled. Arthur crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes. _Hello_ Johnny," Arthur sneered with venom. "Why are you here?"

Johnny looked up at him. "Um… I wanted to… um…"

"Yes?" the Brit urged.

"I wanted to… um… Iwantedtoapologizetothebasta rd!"

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Yes." Johnny replied with hesitation.

Arthur continued to stare at the boy. After realizing that he meant every word he'd said, he smiled with gratitude. "Why don't you come inside Johnny?" Arthur offered. Johnny nodded and stepped into the household. He saw Daniel sitting on the couch in the large living room. He was holding a Wii remote, jabbing at the buttons and yelling curses at the blonde American beside him.

"I don't even know why you bother playing Alfred! I'm going to kick your ass from here to Mississippi!"

"Oh yeah?" Alfred challenged. "_Spell_ Mississippi!"

"M-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-p-p-i!" Daniel answered. He grinned. "Got any more 'challenges' for me?" he asked.

Alfred scowled. "Fine then! If you're so damn smart, then spell it _backwards_!"

Now it was Daniel's turn to scowl. "Fine! Um… I-s-s-i-p-p-s… Fuck!"

Alfred let out a haughty laugh. "Ha! Guess what Houston? Looks like you're having some problems!"

"Shut the hell up!" Danny hissed. He kept his focus on the game, mashing the keys frantically. A certain sound went off that made the taller American jump out of his seat in disbelief.

**Player 2! DEFEATED! GAME!** The sound said. **The winner is… Player 1!**

"No!" Alfred cried out. Daniel smirked at him in satisfaction. He stood up next to Alfred and bowed. Then he stood in front of him with a mocking grin on his face. He held up his Wii remote as if it were a Grammy.

"I would like to thank all the Super Smash characters for their help. I would also like to thank God for giving me the power to kick Alfred's ass, just like I said I would!"

Alfred's face broke into a wide grin. He grabbed the smaller American and put him into a head lock. He began to noogie him. "Shut up you bragger!" Daniel laughed. A small chuckle interrupted their noogie session.

They turned their heads towards the hallway, where the two Brits where standing with a bemused expression on their faces. Alfred let go of Daniel and went to stand next to his lover.

"Hey babe!" he greeted. He bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He turned and noticed Johnny standing there. Alfred's eyes narrowed for a second before he pasted a fake smile on his face. "Hey Johnny. What's up?"

Johnny's eyes fell to the ground. "N-nothing much. Um… I actually wanted to apologize to you."

The blonde's eyes grew wide. "For real?"

Arthur grimaced at the improper grammar usage. Johnny didn't seem too bothered by it though. "F-for real." He answered back. Alfred beamed at him.

"Well, I'm sure as heck glad! I thought that we'd have to be weird around each other!"

"Yeah. That would be awkward!" Johnny laughed. The two chuckled, telling the other how much they would have hated to be in the same room together.

Arthur looked back and forth between the two, not understanding that _he_ was the object of their conversation. "Why would you two have been weird around each other?"

They all turned to look at him (even Danny), dumbstruck. Alfred raised a surprised eyebrow at him. "You're kidding right?"

Arthur shook his head. "I honestly have no idea what you two are talking about."

The room remained silent for a few seconds before it was interrupted by Alfred's laughter. Soon, everyone was laughing. Arthur stood in the middle of it all, confusion apparent on his pale face.

"What are you all bloody talking about?!" he demanded. Alfred put an arm around his lover's shoulders, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'll tell you soon babe," he replied. He kissed the Briton's cheek before turning to Johnny. "Wanna verse me in Super Smash Bros. Brawl? I've got four controllers!"

Johnny smiled. "Sure. That sounds like a lot of fun." He followed Alfred into the living room. He sat beside Daniel, who was smiling at him flirtatiously. He grinned at him before grabbing a Wii remote.

Arthur stood in the doorway and watched the men, smiling to himself. He still wasn't quite sure what the joke had been about, but at least they were happy. "Hey," he called out to them. They turned around to look at him. "Room for one more?" he asked.

* * *

><p>"Bloody!" Arthur yelled for the fifth time that night. The other men began to laugh. Arthur sat back in the couch with his arms crossed, sulking. Alfred wrapped his arms around the man's waist. He kissed his shoulder and smiled up at him.<p>

"Play nice." He playfully scolded. Arthur rolled his eyes before turning to face the two other boys.

"Good game." He grumbled. Alfred patted his head.

"That's a good boy!" he cooed. Arthur swatted his hand away.

"You git! Stop treating me like a bloody dog!" the room erupted with laughter once again. Daniel stood up and stretched. He took a look at the clock on the wall and sighed with disappointment.

"Looks like I've gotta leave soon," he slipped on his jacket and began to head towards the door. "It was nice hangin' out with ya'll."

Johnny followed him. "I'll walk you home." He offered. Daniel turned around and smirked.

"That's quite a generous offer but I live a little ways away from this part o' town. Besides, I brought my Mustang.

Johnny took a look through the window and sure enough, a car was parked there. But it wasn't a Mustang. "That doesn't appear to be a Mustang."

Danny giggled. "I know. It's my Ford. I nicknamed it 'Mustang' cause it goes as fast as one."

"Well then, would you mind taking me home?" Johnny asked.

Daniel shrugged as best he could without showing how ecstatic he was. "Sure." He opened the door and stepped outside. Johnny followed suit, but not without saying a quick goodbye to the couple on the couch.

Once the door had closed, Alfred turned to look at his lover. The man in question turned to look at him. "What?" he asked. Alfred smiled for what seemed like the twentieth time that night.

"Today was surprise wasn't it?" Arthur nodded in agreement. He had not been expecting what happened today, _that_ was for sure.

"I wonder who invited your friends over?" the Brit asked aloud.

"Who cares? Today was awesome!"

"It was," Arthur stood up suddenly and stretched. He yawned. "I'm exhausted. I think I'll retire early today."

Alfred stood up as well. "I think I'll hit the sack too, but first…!" he grabbed hold of his partner's hand. "Let's take a bath!"

Arthur sighed. "Alright. Besides, it would be great to have someone scrub my back."

Alfred fist-pumped the air. "Yes!"

Arthur smiled. "Be quick though, because I'm quite tired."

"Dude, don't even worry about it! I'll be faster than the freakin' Flash!"

"I'm sure you will be."

* * *

><p>Johnny stepped out of the Ford, slightly disappointed that they'd arrived at his house. He'd wanted to talk to Daniel a little bit longer, find out some things, learn about his family, etc.<p>

Daniel pulled his key out of the ignition. He then stepped out of the vehicle and stood beside the Brit. "Are ya just gonna stand here or are ya goin' inside?"

Johnny blushed, slightly embarrassed. They both walked towards the huge house, talking about whatever came to mind. When they reached the door Johnny heard himself sigh with sadness.

"Well… I guess this is my stop," he said, pulling out his keys and opened the door. "I appreciate you driving me home."

Danny smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "It was no thang but a chicken wang darlin'! I'm off then." He turned around and began to walk back towards his car when he felt his arm being grabbed. He saw Johnny staring at him with something he recognized as desire.

"Would it be bad if you stayed here for the night?" he gulped. "It's already pretty late. Not safe for you to be driving."

Daniel smirked. He pulled the Brit closer to him. Johnny leaned in. Daniel stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. "Sugar, I hope ya realize that I'm not _that_ easy."

Johnny grinned at the smug looking Texan. "That's quite alright. I simply _love_ it when they play hard to get."

Daniel's smile grew even wider. He tightened his grip on Johnny's hand and pulled him into the house, shutting the door with the heel of his foot. He realized that he'd have to call his family and tell them he wouldn't be coming home that night, but they could wait right?

Besides, what was wrong with a little fun before bed?

* * *

><p>Dakota sat down on the couch in frustration. She had a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other. On the notepad were ideas, plans that she had been thinking would break Arthur and Alfred up.<p>

She stared with hate at her most recent one. The words "Get Johnny to seduce Arthur" stared back up at her, taunting her, telling her that she was a complete failure. She threw the notepad across the room with anger, finally feeling satisfaction when she heard the 'thump' it made when it hit the wall.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair and turned on the television. _I need to calm down._ She thought. Her eyes flew up to the ceiling and she slowly shut them, focusing on the sounds produced from the TV.

"Get the latest album from the popular band IGGY!"

Her head snapped back down. She stared at the image of Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones singing together. She watched as they sang to each other, eyes filled with happiness. Even she could see the joy Arthur brought to Alfred. She'd be an idiot _not_ too. She ground her teeth together in anger. There was no way that she could have Alfred. He didn't love her. He'd always be in love with his best friend, who she now realized was Arthur.

She cursed and flipped the channel. She continued to channel surf until she rested on AdultSwim. An anime was on. She believed it was called "Hetalia" or some shit like that. She watched for a little while more before claiming the show to be "fucking retarded." She hated the characters, especially the star, "North Italy." Too much of a crybaby for her sake.

The blonde character, Germany, began to speak. "Italy! What would you do if it was war and Britain was coming after you…?"

Dakota seemed to zone out. The wheels in her mind started turning. _That's it!_ she thought excitedly. She brought out her cell phone and called her father. After talking to him for over an hour, she flipped it closed with an evil smile on her face. _This can still work,_ her mind cried out in happiness. She dialed Johnny's number. _Gotta let the brat know what's gonna happen._ After two tries and no answer, Dakota hung up with impatience. _Screw it. I'll just go over there and tell him._

She grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>The two men lay beside each other, breathing heavily. They both had huge grins on their faces. Johnny turned onto his side so that he could stare at his new beau.<p>

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"How does it feel? No longer being a virgin, that is?" Johnny casually asked. Danny blushed and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Ya don't just say things like that!"

"What? I'm only asking!"

Daniel reached up and kissed the Briton's lips gently. He looked into his eyes and smiled. "It felt _amazing_. Thank you for asking."

Johnny kissed him back, smiling against his lips. _This_ was what he'd been missing in his life! This comfort! This joy! This love!

Just then his cell phone rang. He picked the item up and pressed the "answer" key on the screen, still lightly kissing Daniel's neck.

"Hello?" he answered. He smirked as he watched Daniel trying desperately not to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Yeah Joe? It's Dakota. I'm standing at your front door. There's some weird car parked here too. You should probably get it towed," Johnny froze in shock. "Anyway listen. I just came up with a brilliant idea and it's already been set in motion. I need you to open the door so I can go over the plans with you."

Johnny sat up quickly. He took a glance out of the window, _just_ to see if she was lying.

Nope. She was right there. Standing on the porch, waiting impatiently like the prude bitch she was.

Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, Dakota has officially managed to ruin two relationships at the same time. Good job you bitch. lawl. A lot of bad language in this one eh?**

**Sorry about this. Now even I feel like shooting the bitch, and I created her! XDD**

**Don't worry Johnny, things will get better. Please don't cry! **

**BTW, do you guys realize what Alfred was about to do? Hope you do cause it's important in future chapters.**

**SUMMARY: Dakota goes over to Johnny's house in order to tell him the plan she came up with, but ends up ruining his relationship with Daniel. Meanwhile, Alfred gets a very bad phone call, courtesy of whom else but Dakota, the prude bitch. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Johnny quickly tried to pull on some jeans. He wondered why they wouldn't go past his knees until he realized that they were Daniel's. He cursed and hastily pulled them off.<p>

Danny stared, wide-eyed at the blue haired man. He sat up in the bed and held the sheet close to his chest, covering his naked body. "What's goin' on?"

Johnny, now fully dressed, turned to look at the befuddled Texan. "Nothing love. Just… could you stay in this room for a bit? I'll be right back."

Daniel gave him a confused look but nodded his head at the strange command. Johnny smiled.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He said before heading out of the room. He walked down the stairs (as slowly as he could) and opened the front door. Dakota strode into the room as if she was the queen. She looked around and barely hid her disgust.

"Could be better," she commented. It took all of Johnny's strength not to curse her out. She turned her attention to Johnny and instantly narrowed her eyes. "Who have you been fucking?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? What made you think that?"

"Oh please," she replied. She began to tick off his _offences_. "Your hair's a mess, you didn't button your shirt all the way, I can see a pair of socks on the floor behind you that are _way_ too small for your big ass feet, _and_ you've got hickeys on your neck." Johnny gasped inwardly.

She stepped in front of him angrily. "Now I'll ask again. _Who_ have _you_ been _fucking_?!"

He swallowed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Don't worry. I-it's just nobody, k? Felt like fucking someone today so… yeah. No different than a hooker. After I'm done fucking the guy I'm kicking 'em out." He lied. Dakota nodded, seeming to buy his load of crap.

He breathed a sigh of relief. No harm done right?

Wrong.

"You son of a bitch!" a voice cried. Johnny whipped his head around to look at the top of the stairs. He could see a _very_ angry looking American coming down the steps towards him.

"Shit!" Johnny cursed. "W-wait, Danny! How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're a lying motherfucker!" Danny shouted at him.

Dakota's face twisted into one of disgust once again. "Ew. You were fucking that American trash? How could you do it with a hillbilly that probably gets fucked by his siblings?"

Daniel glared at her. "Shut the hell up you whore. Why don't you go back to that dingy motel you work at and finish cleaning the toilets?"

Dakota opened her mouth, ready to retort, when Daniel turned his killer gaze to Johnny. He pointed at him. "You! Don't you _ever_ talk to me again! Or else, I swear to Christ that I will fucking kill you!"

"Don't say that! Please Daniel!" Johnny pleaded. He took a desperate step towards the Texan. He looked down when he felt something cold and metallic press into his chest. He was now staring at Daniel's gun. He looked back into Daniel's eyes. They were cold and full of hate.

"_Ever_." he stated before walking out the door. The sound of his truck revving to life was blasted through the air. The sound of the tires squealing as Daniel pulled away seemed to slap Johnny across the face. He sank to his knees, close to tears.

Dakota walked over and patted his back. "Look at it this way. Now no one will interfere with my… I mean _our_ plan!"

Johnny only nodded, to hurt to do anything. "C-could you leave please? Or you could stay in the living room. Or maybe the kitchen," _Or maybe in a coffin._ "I don't really care. Just… tell me about the plan in the morning ok?" he stood up and slowly walked up the stairs. When he'd reached his room he flopped onto the bed and held the pillow that Daniel had currently been lying on.

He hugged it to his chest as he quietly cried himself to sleep.

Downstairs, Dakota stood in the hallway, not sure what to do. She noticed that the door was still open and tsked before closing the door.

"What a retard. He should really close his door. What if some freak walked in and ripped his heart out?" she wondered aloud as she closed it.

She made her way to the couch and sat down. She smiled as she checked the watch on her wrist once more.

"Tomorrow morning, Alfred F. Jones will be getting _quite_ the phone call," she mumbled. She made herself comfortable in the lengthy chair and closed her eyes, still grinning. "Can't wait to hear the big news."

* * *

><p>Alfred stood in the doorway, the velvet box in his hands. His lover was in the living room writing lyrics for the band's next song. Alfred gulped.<p>

_What's so damn hard about this anyway?_ He asked himself. _It's just a question. I've asked tons of questions in my life, so what's so fucking hard about this one?! Come on hero! Just freaking_ ask _him! Do it!_

Pumped full of adrenaline, Alfred shoved the box into his back pocket. He then walked into the room. "Hey babe!" he called. Arthur turned to look in the direction of the voice and smiled.

"Hello love," he answered back. He gave the American a kiss before retuning his attention to the lyrics.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"I'm supposed to write a break up/reunited type song, but I'm coming up with a load of nothing." Alfred took the pad from the Brit and read over the lyrics aloud.

"Don't wanna close my eyes… Don't wanna fall asleep… 'Cause I'll miss ya babe…" he handed it back to Arthur. "That sounds good, but it needs a bit more of an 'oomph!' ya know?"

Arthur smiled, glad that he understood where his troubles laid. "I know. It's missing something, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

Alfred wrapped his arm around the Briton's shoulders and squeezed. "I'm sure you'll get it. You can do anything you set your mind too. Ya know that right?"

Arthur gave Alfred a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, love. You always know what to say."

Alfred smiled back at him. Then he grew serious, his face aflame with worry. "Um… actually… there's something I have to talk to you about."

Arthur set the notepad down onto the cushion beside him and gave the blonde his full attention. "What is it sweetie?"

Alfred gasped once more, growing more and more nervous. "Um… babe. I-I needed to tell you that I…"

Just then the phone rang, interrupting his stuttering session. Alfred sighed with annoyance. He held up one finger to indicate that his conversation with the other person on the line would only take a minute before he picked up the receiver.

Arthur watched Alfred talk in hushed whispers to the person on the phone. He noticed something was wrong when he saw Alfred's facial expression change from nervous, to angry, and then to sad.

Alfred slammed the phone back into its holder, breathing hard. He turned to look at his lover, an apologetic look in his sky blue eyes.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur squeaked.

Alfred said nothing. He only took hold of the Brit's hands. He squeezed them gently before saying the words that Arthur had hoped he would never have to hear again.

"Babe… I-I'm being drafted back into the war."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so this chapter is very long (8 pages to be exact!), but I don't think that that will bother you guys too much. ^ ^**

**This one took a dramatic turn for the worst, but please don't cry. Things will get better, I promise! **

**Okay, onto the summary!**

**SUMMARY: Dakota's plan has been put into effect. What does this mean? It means that Alfred has to be sent back into the war effort! Arthur is sad for the moment, thinking that it's all right because he'll be back soon. What he doesn't know is that a tragedy is about to befall him. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

><p>"What?" Arthur managed to say. Alfred looked down at the hands he was holding. The soft, pale while, beautiful hands with expertly cut fingernails.<p>

He looked back at his lover, catching the worry in his forest greens. Arthur's lips were trembling, tears in the corners of his eyes. He sniffed once, trying desperately not to burst into tears. Everything about the Brit was perfect. He loved him so much, and now he had to leave him again.

The velvet box in his back pocket suddenly felt like a ton of bricks. "Baby I'm sorry, but I have to go." He told him.

The sad frown on Arthur's face grew angry. "Okay," he said as he stood up. "I'll see you when you get home."

Alfred watched as Arthur left the room, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Arthur had just casually dismissed this grave matter with a simple "ok". He was acting as though Alfred was on his way to the supermarket! "Wait a minute!" Alfred shouted. He pushed himself off of the couch and ran towards Arthur. "Is that really all you have to say?" Arthur kept walking, not even paying attention to the American.

Alfred growled in anger and grabbed hold of Arthur's wrist. He spun him around so that he was facing him and slammed him into the nearest wall, holding both his wrists above his head.

Arthur squirmed under his grasp. "Let me go you bloody git!" he yelled.

"No!" Alfred shouted back at him. He stared at the Brit intensely. "Look at me Arthur," Arthur continued to look in the other direction. Alfred's eyes narrowed with impatience. "I said _look_ at me dammit!"

This time Arthur turned to face him. Alfred could see the tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving watery trails on the pale skin. "I'm looking at you okay?" he cried. "I'm looking at you! I'm looking at my best friend. I'm looking at a man that loves me for who I am, not for what I have. I'm looking at a man that bloody _de-flowered_ me! And now, that same man is asking me to be okay with the fact that's he going to war _again_?! Don't ask for the impossible!"

"I have to go!" Alfred cried back at him. More tears flowed from Arthur's eyes.

"No! Don't leave me!"

"I _have_ to go!"

"I won't let you!"

"It's not up to you Arthur!"

"I don't care! I'll bloody chain you to the bed if I have too!"

Alfred sighed. "Arthur, don't be difficult."

Arthur angrily shook his head. "I'm not being fucking difficult! I don't want you to die! I _will_ keep you here!"

"I have to go Arthur! If I don't, I'll be thrown in jail!"

"I'll bail you out!"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Tough! I'll _make_ it work!"

Alfred growled once more with frustration. "Arthur, please!"

Arthur pressed his lips together in surprise. Not a single sound was uttered between the two. They only stared at each other with the same angry expressions on their faces.

Alfred let go of Arthur's wrists and ran a hand through his hair. He turned around and began to walk away from Arthur. The Brit's eyes widened at the turn of events.

"W-where are you going?" he asked.

"To my room to pack," Alfred called over his shoulder. "I've got a week before I have to go and I'm not spending it fighting about something that's going to happen."

Arthur gasped. He realized that they _were_ having a pointless fight. He should be supporting his boyfriend, not arguing with him.

He ran to catch up with the American, who was in his room angrily throwing his clothes into a large suitcase. He pressed himself against Alfred's back, wrapping his arms around the blonde's chest.

Alfred sighed and turned himself around so that Arthur was now hugging his chest. He pulled Arthur closer and wrapped his own arms around the Brit's back. He nuzzled his face into the nape of Arthur's neck while Arthur nuzzled his face into Alfred's chest.

"I hate it when we fight," Alfred mumbled into Arthur's neck. He leaned back so that he could look Arthur in the eyes. "It wasn't fun when we were friends and it's even worse now."

The Brit nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry. I know that you need to do this and that an order _is_ an order but…" the tears began to flow once again. He tried to wipe them away, but to no avail. "I can't bear the thought of losing you," he sobbed. "You survived this time, but the war has gotten much more dangerous since the last time you were in it. I doubt you'll come back Alfred."

Alfred's looked down at Arthur sadly. "Why would even _say_ that? Of course I'm coming back!" he bent down and gently kissed a tear off of Arthur's cheek before continuing. "There's no way I could leave you. You're my everything now."

Arthur began to wail. Alfred held the Brit close as he cried. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt but he didn't care.

When Arthur had stopped he leaned back and wiped the remaining tears away. Arthur smiled sweetly at him. "Y-you said that you only have a week left correct?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Alfred said while scoffing.

Arthur's smile grew wider. "Then that just means that I'll have to give you the best week of your life."

Alfred beamed at him. "Alright! Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>And "do it" they did. Literally. During the day it was a mixture of dates and song writing amongst other things, but at night, it was a feeding frenzy in the bedroom.<p>

Arthur made sure that he fulfilled every one of Alfred's sex fetishes (which included dressing up as a cowboy), no matter how ridiculous. He wanted to make sure that he would have the best and happiest memories heading into the war.

And so, on their final day together Arthur had come home around three pm holding a grocery bag full of items Alfred had asked him to pick up for their final night together.

Imagine Arthur's surprise when he opened the door to find the entire house lit up by candles. He looked around in search of his lover, but heard the soft shuffle of something beneath his feet instead. He turned his attention to the floor and smiled as he stared at the rose petals set up in a single file line. He closed the door and began to follow the petals with amusement.

He now found himself in a room surrounded by darkness. The only light he could see where two lit candles set on the dining table in the center of the room.

"Hello?" he called out. He heard no answer. "Alfred? Honey, what's going on?"

The light above him suddenly came to life and Arthur gasped at the scene in front of him. On the large dinner table was a roasted chicken surrounded by carrots and peas. Next to the chicken was a bowl full of Yorkshire pudding. Beside the pudding was a loaf of Banic bread and coffee cake.

In the center of the table, next to the chicken, sat a bucket of ice. Inside the bucket laid a bottle of white wine. Two wine glasses sat on either side of the bucket, gleaming in the candlelight.

Arthur's hand let go of the grocery bag, causing its contents to spill all over the floor. He covered his mouth and took a step back, straight into the chest of Alfred.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist and rested his head into the nape of Arthur's neck. Arthur leaned into his touch and rested against him, completely stunned.

"A-Alfred?" he began. "W-what? W-when did you…? I-I just don't know where to begin. What do I say?"

"Nothing," Alfred replied calmly. He raised his lips to Arthur's ear and kissed it slightly, sending shivers down his spine. "Just sit down and enjoy everything you see."

Arthur turned around and looked up at him. "But Alfred… I thought this was supposed to be _your_ day. Why are you doing things that _I_ would like?"

Alfred burst out laughing. "Did you really think that all I wanted from you was crazy monkey sex for an entire week?" Arthur instantly nodded and Alfred grinned at him. "Dammit Arthur, I'm not horny twenty-four seven! Besides, this _is_ my day. I'm just doing something for you today. Because if _you're_ happy, then _I'm_ happy."

Arthur smiled at him. "Alfred. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," he stood on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck as they shared a small gentle kiss. He pulled away slightly so that he could look into his lovers sky blue eyes. "Thank you." He finished.

"You're welcome darlin'," Alfred answered. "Now come on. I didn't cook all this food for nothin'! Let's go chow down on some of that 'Ban-kick' or whatever the hell that thing is!"

Arthur chuckled and allowed Alfred to lead him towards the table stacked high with food. They sat and ate in silence, savoring the platter in front of them. Arthur noticed that Alfred wasn't talking as much as he always did during dinnertime. He was making an effort to stay quiet, something the Brit had thought he could never do.

After Arthur was done with his dinner he began to take the plates to the sink for a wash, as he always did. Alfred immediately rose and stole the plates from him. "Sit down and relax sugar," he told him. "I'm doing everything today." Arthur smiled and headed towards the living room. He sat down on the couch and waited for his partner to join him.

A few minutes later Alfred walked through the door, grinning like an idiot. "Who's got the best boyfriend in the world?" he asked.

Arthur cocked his heads to the side in confusion. "Well, the obvious answer would be you, but I fail to see where you are going with this."

Alfred's grin grew wider. "Close your eyes."

Arthur sighed but obeyed the command. He could feel something being pressed into his hand. It felt… rectangular? He rubbed his thumb on the object. He heard a crinkling sound. Was this… plastic? Was it a DVD?

"This is a DVD isn't it?" Arthur guessed. Alfred pouted, even though Arthur couldn't see it.

"Maybe, maybe not," the American answered. "Just make sure you don't open your eyes k?"

Arthur nodded again. The Brit could hear his lover leave the room. He strained his ears in order to hear what was happening. **Click.** Okay, that was the sound of the microwave opening. **Slam.** That was the microwave being closed. A bit too hard. **Whirrrrr.** Something was being heated.

The smell of buttery popcorn wafted through the living room, passing Arthur's nose in its haste to fill the entire room.

Popcorn? Now Arthur was certain that what he was holding was a movie of some kind. Arthur was tempted to take a peek at the case, but before he could, his partner came bounding back into the room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Now the smell of popcorn was _much_ stronger.

Alfred set the bowl down onto the coffee table and took a seat next to Arthur. He watched with amusement as the Brit's face turned to one of impatience. "Alfred! I know you're there! What is this thing? What exactly am I holding?!"

Alfred released a haughty laugh before giving Arthur a quick peck on the cheek. Then he leaned back and took out his iPhone. He opened up the "video" mode and pressed record. When he was sure it was recording he told Arthur to open his eyes.

Arthur opened his eyes and stared at the case with curiosity. The expression on his face soon turned to one of surprise when he read the title aloud.

"Harry Potter and Deadly Hallows Part 2."

It was a DVD for the newest Harry Potter movie. This movie wasn't even in the theaters yet!

Air began to fill Arthur's lungs as the shock of the situation began to overtake him. It kept building and building and building until finally, Arthur screamed (in a _very_ ungentlemanly manner). Alfred burst out laughing at his lover's reaction.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" he casually asked. Arthur turned to look at him like a ten year old boy that just opened his Christmas present from Santa to find that he'd gotten the Nintendo DS he'd been wishing for.

"Like it?!" he asked with disbelief at the question. "I love it! This isn't even in the theaters! Anywhere! Where on earth did you get this?!"

Alfred smirked and leaned back in the couch. "I've got friends. My friends have friends. My friends friend's have connections. A few annoying phone calls (and a few date invitations) later, Poof! You've got one Harry Potter movie. I was going to get you Breaking Dawn, but then I remembered your deep hatred for Twilight so-"

The American was got off by a pair of lips on his. He smiled and kissed him back. He pulled away when he realized that he needed to breathe. He took a look at his boyfriend and noticed the tears coming out of the Brit's eyes.

"Man. You wanted to watch this movie _that_ bad?" he said jokingly. Arthur shook his head. He reached up and cupped Alfred's cheek with his hand.

"You," he said softly. "You're amazing. To say that this is sweet is an understatement. I-I can't even _begin_ to describe what I'm feeling right now."

Alfred smiled and took hold of Arthur's hand. He caressed his knuckles with his thumb. "Then don't say a thing. All I want you to do right now is to favor this lowly servant and watch this movie with me. Will you do that much for me…" he raised the hand to his lips and kissed it. He looked back up at the now blushing Englishman and grinned. "… My prince?"

Arthur grinned back at him, still blushing. He pulled his hand away and sniffed. "I think I have time to favor you. Just make sure you do not annoy me while I do so."

Alfred laughed. "I'll try me liege." He kissed the Briton on the cheek before standing up. He put the movie into the DVD player and returned to his seat. Arthur had already gotten hold of the popcorn, so all he had to do was press play.

The sound of the movie filled the room. Arthur squealed with delight. Alfred shook his head in amusement and wrapped an arm around the Englishman's shoulders. Arthur leaned into his touch, resting his head on his chest. He could hear the sound of Alfred's heart beating and felt the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as it filled with air.

He snuggled closer. Alfred tightened his hold on him. He reached out and grabbed a handful of popcorn. He offered some to Arthur, who gratefully accepted it. They sat and watched in silence, only making noises at the dramatic points.

_I really do have an amazing boyfriend,_ Arthur thought to himself. _Amazing._

* * *

><p>After the movie had ended, Alfred turned to look at his lover. He laughed at the expression on his face. In a word, his boyfriend had had his mind fucked.<p>

"How was it?" Alfred asked. Arthur turned to look at the American, still astonished.

"That was the best film I've ever had the pleasure of watching," he replied. "I cannot tell you how much this means to me. How can I ever repay you?"

_By staying with me forever?_ Alfred thought to himself. He shook the thought out of his head though. He didn't want to blow Arthur's mind _just_ yet. "Hmm. How can you make it up to me? Well, I have been pretty mad at myself for making you cry," Alfred tapped his chin for a few seconds before grinning pervertedly. "Maybe you could lecture me on what's right and what's wrong?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and scoffed sardonically before turning his attention back to the American. "Well then," Arthur roughly grabbed Alfred by the collar of his shirt. A thick brow curved upwards and a predatory smile was formed on pink lips. "Let's _talk_ Mr. Jones."

He pulled Alfred off of the couch and began to lead him up the stairs. He strode up the steps slowly; wiggling his hips in a way that he knew would turn Alfred on. A sexy, but ominous glow emanated from the smaller man and Alfred couldn't help but grin.

"Aye aye Mr. Kirkland!" he saluted.

When they'd reached their bedroom door, Arthur turned back to look at Alfred. He was leaning against the wooden door while biting his index finger, sucking on it seductively. He narrowed his eyes at him and slowly took the finger out of his mouth. "Do not act like a smartass Mr. Jones. You have no idea what type of punishments I give to those who act like smartasses."

The minute Arthur had stopped talking Alfred's lips crashed into his, his arms wrapping around the Brit's slender waist. They battled for dominance, tongues and lips meshing, fingers twirling in the others hair until they realized that they needed air. When they finally broke apart, hot breath mingled together due to the fact that they were still so close.

Arthur bit his now red lip. "I'm afraid that a simple kiss isn't going to get you out of trouble young man. If you don't want to have to stay after school today, you'll have to try better than that."

Alfred growled. He pushed the British man into the bedroom. He pulled off his own shirt and threw it haphazardly to the floor before following the Brit into the room. He closed the door and jumped on top of Arthur, grinning devilishly.

The neighbors still swear that they could hear muffled moans coming from next door.

All.

Throughout.

The night.

* * *

><p>The two men lay amongst the wrinkled bed sheets, their eyes wandering to each end of the room before resting on their significant other. Even though they were caked in sweat they scooted closer, lost in the other's eyes.<p>

The smaller of the two cupped the taller man's cheek with his hand. He brought his down and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. His lover smiled against the pink mouth, moving with him.

They pulled away a while later, still feeling the sweet tingling sensation the other had left on their lips. The smaller male smiled up at his partner before burying his face into the man's chest.

"I love you." He breathed. The American smiled and ran a loving hand through the British blonde's hair before replying.

"I love you too babe."

Arthur's wide smile threatened to tear his face half. He raised his head in order to meet Alfred gaze. "How long will you be gone?" he asked.

Alfred gulped. "Six months," he whispered. When he noticed the tears beginning to form in Arthur's eyes he gulped. "I-I'll be back on June 20th though!" he quickly added. "That way I'll be able to celebrate Matthew's birthday and we can celebrate my birthday as a couple for the first time!"

Arthur thought about that for a moment. He smiled and rested his head on his chest once again. "That sounds lovely," he said tiredly. "I can't wait till you come home. I'll message you every day," He suddenly raised his head so that he could give Alfred a hard glare. "You had _better_ come back to me Alfred F. Jones, or I will be one angry mofo!"

Alfred burst out laughing at the language Arthur had chosen to use. He wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "Don't worry. I swear to God that I will come back to you alive. I promise on everything I own. Besides, there's still something I gotta tell you when I come back."

Arthur gave him a confused look. "I don't understand. Why don't you just tell me now?"

Alfred chuckled. "Like this?" he gestured to the way they were laying in the bed naked. He shook his head. "Not romantic enough."

Arthur cocked his head to the side in confusion but said nothing more about the matter. Whatever it was, it could wait. Arthur yawned.

"Well, we might as well try to sleep a bit considering it's already three am. You've got a plane to catch and you need to be alert."

Alfred nodded in agreement. "Can't miss my plane," he commented. He reached up and kissed Arthur lightly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at the love of his life. "I can't wait to ask you when I get back."

"Ask me what?" Came the Brit's reply. Alfred only chuckled and pulled Arthur closer to him.

Once again, the Englishman said nothing more on the matter.

* * *

><p>Six months later Arthur waited patiently in the airport's terminal, a cup of half-finished tea in one hand and cup of Starbucks coffee in the other.<p>

Matthew, Alfred's Canadian brother, stood beside Arthur, sipping on the Tim Horton's hot chocolate he was currently sharing with his Prussian boyfriend Gilbert.

Arthur's grip on the coffee tightened a bit as he watched the terminal's entrance for any sign of the tall blonde. A heavy feeling had been resting in the pit of his stomach ever since he'd woken up that morning. It stayed there as he'd called Alfred's brother, and it continued to stay there as he'd headed towards the airport. Whatever the feeling was, he wasn't very fond of it.

_Please make this feeling go away,_ he thought desperately. _All I need to see right now is a blonde in an army uniform. Show me some uniforms!_

As if on cue, a man wearing a military uniform stepped out of the terminal, wearing large brown boots and the trademark American beret. He was blonde.

Arthur began to breathe a sigh of relief, but stopped when he realized that the man was not Alfred. In fact, the man was more of a brunette. He was accompanied by another man, who had dark hair. When they noticed Arthur staring at them, they walked towards him with grim looks on their features.

"Man. Judging from their faces, you'd think they just went through hell taking a massive crap on the can." Gilbert quietly joked. Matthew nervously giggled in response, but Arthur remained silent, his eyes fixated on the men approaching.

The first man stood in front of him. He looked down at the Brit and gave him a sad look. Arthur gulped, suddenly understanding what the feeling in the pit of his stomach had been.

It was the feeling of dread.

"Arthur Kirkland?" the first soldier asked. Arthur nodded. The soldier turned to Matthew and Gilbert. "Matthew Williams? Gilbert Beillschmidt?"

The other two nodded. "What's this about? Who the hell are you?" Gilbert asked.

The soldier turned his attention to the floor. "On behalf of the United States army, I regret to inform you that Alfred F. Jones has died in the line of duty."

The coffee and tea Arthur had been holding crashed to the floor. The white and brown liquid mixed with each other on the terminal carpet as Arthur stared, wide-eyed at the soldier. Matthew gasped loudly behind him and grabbed hold of Gilbert's arm to stop himself from crumpling to floor in shock.

"W-what?" both Arthur and Matthew managed to ask.

"We are not able to tell you more about his death at this time, but we assure you that your friend has indeed passed away," the soldier nodded to the second man. The soldier stepped forward and pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like it was a box of some sort, but it was covered in dry blood and desert dust. "This was found among Alfred's belongings," the second male held the small box out to Arthur. "It was addressed to _you_, Mr. Kirkland."

With shaky hands Arthur accepted the velvet box. He stared at it for a while before turning to the others for encouragement. Gilbert nodded solemnly while Matthew told him to open it.

Arthur turned back to the box and opened it. He gasped. Inside the case was a beautiful emerald ring.

It shimmered in the airport's light. There was a design on the top of it. If Arthur looked hard enough, he could make out the shape of a tiny flying mint bunny. All around the bunny were a collection of words that all meant love. Each word was in a different language, but the one that stood out the most was the one written in English. It glimmered rose red.

Arthur could feel tears spring to his eyes. _This must have cost a fortune!_ He thought sadly as he handed the box back to the soldier. He said nothing, willing himself not to cry.

The soldier looked the box over with confusion before pulling something out of it. "I think you missed something sir." He said as he handed the object to the Brit.

Arthur took the foreign object and examined it. He recognized it as a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and began to read the words on it.

There were only two words on the piece of lined paper and the words were written in the worst cursive Arthur had ever seen, but the message was clear as day.

"Marry me?"

Arthur fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls. Matthew cried into the chest of his boyfriend, unable to control the sobs. Gilbert hugged the shaking Canadian tightly, trying not to cry as well.

Because of the ruckus they'd created, bystanders began to turn their heads in the trio's direction. That was when the people in the terminal began to recognize Arthur as "Arthur Kirkland", the lead singer in IGGY.

Some pulled out their cameras and began to snap photos, while others stood and screamed. Their shouts of happiness surrounded the Brit, but he couldn't hear it.

He couldn't hear anything. It was as if his senses had been taken away.

He only looked blankly ahead, hot tears cascading down from his forest green eyes.

The note he was clutching drooped in his hand, as if it were bowing its head in despair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha! Tricked ya! You thought it would get better in this chapter didn't ya? Well don't worry, it will in the next chapter. I promise you that. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beillschmidt have gone to Arthur's home after learning that Alfred F. Jones has met his untimely demise. Matthew and Gilbert have been taking it pretty hard, but it is more than obvious that Arthur is on the verge of insanity. Johnny comes over to help calm Arthur's senses, but will anything help the Brit now? What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur sat alone on the large couch in the living room he used to share with Alfred. He stared blankly at the television screen, not moving, waiting for the American to casually waltz into the room and turn it on. New tears fell from his forest green eyes as he realized that Alfred wouldn't be there to turn on the TV anymore.<p>

Matthew stood in the kitchen with dried tear stains on his cheeks. He didn't say anything; he only stared out the large window at the playground outside. He could remember the time Alfred had dragged him there and forced him to have some "fun". Even though he'd been angry at his brother for taking him there against his will, he couldn't help but realize that he'd enjoyed himself. Alfred could bring out the joy in almost anything.

He chuckled to himself quietly. It figured. The minute he'd found out that his brother was dead was the minute he'd felt his entire world crash down around him. He could feel new tears begin to sting his eyes once again while he reminisced about the good times he'd shared with his older sibling.

Gilbert looked on at the two men. He gulped down the water that he'd been sipping on for the past thirty minutes, desperately trying to quench his aching heart, as if it were that simple. He didn't know what to do, or even where to begin. Alfred had been special to him as well. Not only had Alfred been his boyfriend's older brother, but he'd been one of the best friends he'd ever had. _Alfred _had been the one to introduce him to Matthew, and the one to encourage Gilbert to ask him out. If it hadn't been for Alfred, Gilbert would still be alone, with only his friends to keep him company. Gilbert owed the man a lot, and it was too painful to realize that he was gone for good.

He sighed inwardly and ran a hand through his silver hair. _This is_ so _not awesome. _ He thought. He took a cautious step towards the Canadian and slung a hesitant arm around his shoulders. Matthew jumped at the touch, half expecting it to be Alfred. He relaxed when he realized that the arm belonged to Gilbert. He leaned into his touch, quietly thanking him for the support.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert asked. The minute the words had left his mouth though, he regretted ever saying them. He facepalmed himself in annoyance. "What am I saying? Of _course_ you're not okay! You just found out that your bruder is dead. What am I? a retard?"

Matthew giggled slightly at the Prussian. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Gilbert's lips. He pulled away about five seconds later with tears in his eyes. "I've had better days honey." He answered. He gave the albino a quizzical look. "Are _you_ okay? This must be getting to ya eh?"

Gilbert smiled down at him. "Nein, I'm good. Just a little down. Guess I cared about the American more than I thought I did."

Matthew narrowed his eyes at him. "Please tell me that you weren't secretly in love with him."

At this statement Arthur seemed to snap out of the trance he'd been in. he turned to stare at the couple, watching for Gilbert's response. The albino only laughed and wrapped his arms around Matthew.

"You're funny Matt. Did you honestly think that I had a secret thing for your brother?" Matthew nodded and Gilbert scoffed. "Oh please! He is not awesome enough to handle all of this!" he gestured towards himself. A small smirk played on his lips as he looked into the Canadian's violet eyes. "Though maybe he could be awesome enough…?" This earned him a light smack on the arm. He laughed and raised his hands in self-defence. "I'm kidding!"

"Didn't sound like it." Matthew mumbled. Gilbert smiled and wrapped the blonde in his arms once again.

"You know you're the only one for me Birdie. Besides, Alfred is taken." Their gazes shifted over to Arthur, who was watching them with tears in his eyes.

Matthew blushed, suddenly realizing how insensitive they were being. "I am so sorry Arthur! You must feel terrible!" he said as he slightly pushed Gilbert away.

Arthur shook his head, sending teardrops flying everywhere. "No. It's not your fault my boyfriend… passed away. There's no need for you to feel bad being in a relationship around me." He stood up and dusted his pants before beginning to walk up the stairs.

"W-where are you going?" Gilbert asked hesitantly.

"To wallow in my own self-pity," Arthur half joked. When he realized that they were giving him scared looks he turned around and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. All great things must come to an end eventually right?"

"Arthur?" Matthew asked. Arthur turned his gaze to him.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Arthur told him before heading up the stairs. Once he'd reached the room he laid down on the large bed. He began to sniff Alfred's side of the queen sized mattress. He could feel the tears begin to form again. He looked around the room for support of some kind. His eyes fell on the notepad that he had thrown in frustration some time ago. He walked over to tit and slowly picked it up. He re-read the lyrics he'd written and picked up a pen from the table. He began to write.

* * *

><p>The next morning Johnny walked into Arthur's household. He had been asked to watch over Arthur by Matthew and Gilbert because they couldn't come in the mornings. They had told him everything and he did his best to act shocked, but the truth was, he knew more about Alfred's demise then he was letting on (no thanks to Dakota's big mouth). Dakota's plan was already in its second stage. All he had to do was comfort Arthur about the death of his loved one until Arthur fell in love with Johnny.<p>

It was a brilliant plan. There was just one thing that she hadn't counted on.

Johnny pulled out his iPhone and checked the message inbox for the fifteenth time that week. He sighed irritably when he found that nothing had changed.

Dakota hadn't counted on Johnny falling for Daniel Parker. If he hadn't met Danny, he would have done anything to get closer to Arthur, but now all he wanted was Daniel's forgiveness.

He took a look at the clock on the wall. Almost five minutes had passed. Matthew said that Arthur would've been up by now, so why hadn't he seen him?

"Arthur?" Johnny called. No reply. "Arthur?" Johnny tried again, a little louder. This time he was met by soft whimpering. "Arthur? What's going on?"

"Ungh!" Arthur groaned. Johnny, fearing the worst, began to climb the stairs at a breakneck pace. When he'd reached the door he opened it and gasped. Arthur was sprawled out on the floor, a beer bottle in his hand. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he sat up and took another swig of the alcoholic beverage.

Johnny couldn't help but notice that it was American beer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Johnny yelled. Arthur looked up at him and blinked.

"What do ya shink I'm doing?" Arthur snarled, slurring his words. "I'm wallowing in mah own shelf pity!" he took yet _another_ swig of the drink. He brought the beer bottle in front in front of his face and examined it with cloudy eyes. "This shit is good! Why waz I such a tight ass about drinking dish sctuff? Alfred waz right. I should let go!" he began to laugh, even though nothing about the situation was funny. He held a second bottle out towards the blue haired Brit. "Want shome?"

"No!" Johnny shouted. He reached over and snatched both bottles from Arthur's hands. "You shouldn't be drinking this!"

"Give it back!" Arthur cried. "That's the only shing I have left of Alfred!"

"That's a lie Arthur. There are plenty of things in this house that belong to that oaf!"

"But I can't look at any of it!"

"Why not?"

"Because everyshing reminds me of him!" Arthur yelled at him. He threw his hands up in the air. "Blimey! Why? Why did I have tah fall in love with you? Now I'm noshing without you! Noshing!" he flipped his middle finger at the ceiling. "Fuck you Alfred F. Jones. Fuck you!"

Johnny stared at the broken man in dismay. "Arthur." He said quietly.

"Why didn't you jush _tell me_ that ya wanted tah get married?" Arthur continued. "Where ya really going tah make me wait _six months_ before proposing? HOW THE HELL ISH THAT ROMANTIC?!"

Johnny, unable to hear anymore, quickly strode towards him. He wrapped the blonde in a bear hug. The minute he did this, Arthur burst into tears. He gripped the back of Johnny's shirt and cried into the man's chest.

"Alfred!" he wailed. "Alfred I'm sorry! I love yah! I love yah Alfred! Please come back tah me! Alfred!"

Tears began to fall out of Johnny's eyes as well. He pulled out has iPhone and dialed Matthew's number.

It took a while for the Canadian to answer, but soon Johnny could hear his quiet voice. "Hello?" Matthew answered breathlessly. Matthew could hear the sobbing coming from the other and his eyes widened in fear. "What happened? What's going on eh?"

"I-I need you to come over here," Johnny sniffed sadly. "Alfred's death has hit Arthur more than we originally thought."


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the chapter where everything gets better. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>OTHER USELESS CRAP: Here is the link to the Union Jack bag Arthur had with him. . gloriousbritain2 /images/ products/large/ large_11405. jpg**  
><strong>And a link to the song he sang (though I'm pretty sure you already know what it is). www. youtube watch?v= Ss0kFNUP4P4<strong>

_**Just remove the spaces**_

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beillschmidt and Johnny have gone to attend Alfred F. Jone's wake. At the event, they all find out something that shocks the living shit out of them. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^<strong>

* * *

><p>A watch group.<p>

That was what Matthew, Gilbert and Johnny had become. They were constantly watching over Arthur.

At first they had come to the house in order to comfort him, but as soon as Arthur had turned suicidal, they made it their mission to watch the man twenty-four/ seven.

Yes, Arthur had gone suicidal. He just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't deal with the fact that he was alive and Alfred was dead. It was too much for his feeble heart.

So he tried to kill himself.

The first time had ended in failure. He had gone into the kitchen and pulled out the biggest knife he could find, and then he had pressed it against his throat, ready to slice his life away. It was Johnny that had stopped him. He had gone into the kitchen for a snack when he'd witnessed Arthur about to cut his throat. He pulled the knife away (much to Arthur's dismay) and forced him to sit down.

The second time was in his bedroom. Matthew had walked in on Arthur trying to set up a noose. When Arthur had seen Matthew he growled in anger.

"Go away!" he had yelled. "I want to see Alfred! This is the only way I can now!"

"Please don't!" Matthew begged. "Killing yourself is not the answer!"

Arthur had ignored him, turning his attention back to the rope in his hands. He cursed when Gilbert walked in and started screaming when Gilbert pulled the rope away from him.

Arthur had tried on many attempts to end his life but soon he realized that his efforts were in vain, considering that his friends wouldn't allow him to off himself.

Now knowing this, Arthur took to drinking his sorrows away. He would stay in his room for hours at a time, drinking. Soon it was evident that he was addicted.

Realizing this, Matthew held a small meeting in Arthur's living room. It was about how to handle the now rebellious Brit.

"Okay. We need to get him away from the alcohol," Matthew spoke softly. "It's messing with him and making him do things he wouldn't normally do!"

"I don't think it's the booze that's making him want to off himself," Gilbert muttered. "This all started with Alfred."

"But what do we do then?" Johnny asked.

Matthew sat for a minute, thinking, before standing up. "I'll go talk to him. When you don't hear anything, I want you to come and collect all of the bottles," he ordered. "Got it?"

Gilbert smirked at the rough approach his boyfriend was now taking. "Got it." He replied.

Matthew smiled. "Good." He turned and began to head up the stairs. He entered the room and closed the door.

Gilbert and Johnny waited downstairs, listening to the sounds of a conversation. When they were sure that there was no noise, they began to stomp their way up the steps. Gilbert was the first to reach the door. He pushed it open and stared, mouth agape, at the sight in front of him.

Matthew was being held hostage by Arthur. A broken piece of a beer bottle was held against his throat, threatening to penetrate the skin. If those two made any wrong moves, it would be the end of the Canadian.

"_Arschloch_! What do you think you're doing?!" Gilbert yelled. Arthur tightened his grip on Matthew. The Canadian whimpered.

"Stay back git!" he yelled back. "I'm not afraid to cut him!" Arthur suddenly felt dizzy. He swayed to the left side, then to the right before falling to the ground.

Matthew, seeing an opportunity to run, stepped away from the drunken man and into the arms of his worried boyfriend. Gilbert hugged him tightly, whispering words of comfort into his ear. His attention turned to Arthur, who was still on the floor. His eyes narrowed.

"_Verzögern_! Why would you do that?!" Gilbert shouted.

Arthur looked up at him through hazy eyes. "I don't _know_ why ok?" he cried. "This ish all too much for me to take!"

"And you think it's been easy for us?" Gilbert retorted.

"You're not the one that jush lost his lover!" Arthur snapped. "Everyshing's gone! Everyshing!"

Gilbert released his hold on Matthew. He strode up to the Briton and raised his hand. The sound of a slap resounded throughout the entire household as Arthur found himself staring at the wall. The stinging in the side of his face brought him out of his drunken state and he turned to look at the angry Prussian, completely sober.

"You're not the only one that lost an important person!" Gilbert yelled at him. "Matthew lost his big brother! I lost one of my best friends! The world lost an amazing person! And I'm not sure what Johnny lost with him, but he was still awesome!"

Arthur continued to stare up at the albino, shock apparent on his slender face. Gilbert put his hands on his hips and glared down at him. "He didn't _just_ belong to you Arthur. He was _everyone's_ important something. Wake up, you dumb Brit!"

Gilbert's words began to seep into Arthur's brain. He felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked down at the floor in shame.

"I-I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I apologize for my behavior these last few days. It was disgraceful and immature."

Gilbert's hard gaze softened at the sight of the Englishman crying. He kneeled down beside him, putting a gentle arm around his shoulders. "Well hey; don't beat yourself up about it. Everyone has their bad days, right?" Arthur wiped his eyes and nodded. Gilbert's gaze turned serious. "Hey. Um… listen. Alfred's wake is tomorrow and it's gonna be the last time any of us can see him before he'll be pushing up daisies. Do you think you'll be strong enough to go?"

Arthur looked up at him. He stayed silent for a while before nodding his head. "I want to see him. I _need_ to see him. Just one last time."

* * *

><p>The wake was going to start in one hour. Matthew was downstairs, preparing some food. He was fully dressed in black. Gilbert walked up and wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist. He kissed the back of the blonde's head, making him smile.<p>

"How are ya feeling Birdie?" Gilbert asked. Matthew turned to look at him.

"Could be better," he replied. He noticed that Gilbert's tie was undone and he tsked. "Do you not know how to tie a tie?" Matthew asked as he began to fix the problem.

Gilbert scoffed. "Tying ties is not awesome enough for me Birdie," he waited until Matthew had finished, then he wrapped the blonde in a tight hug. Matthew let out an "eep" as he pressed against the Prussian's chest. "Besides, the way you do it is _much_ sexier. Keseseses…"

Matthew blushed in response. "S-stop that. What? Are you horny _all_ the time?"

"Only when I'm close to _your_ sexy bod!" Gilbert smirked, earning a light smack on the arm.

Matthew pushed away from the horny Prussian and grabbed a plate stacked high full of pancakes. He handed it to Gilbert, who licked his lips happily before accepting the dish. He kissed Matthew on the cheek before taking a seat at the large dining table.

"Ishn't Arfur dome yef?" Gilbert asked with a mouth full of pancake.

"Is Arthur done yet?" Matthew repeated. "Good question," he turned to look up the stairs. "Arthur? Are you done yet? We have to go soon."

"I'll be right there!" Arthur replied. He walked over to the full length mirror in his bathroom and checked his reflection. He was wearing black boots, tight fitting black jeans with a silver chain, a black AC/DC shirt, black fingerless leather gloves, a long black coat, and a small black top hat attached to a headband that was tilted off to the side to show off the black streak he'd added to his bright blonde hair.

He smiled sadly at his image in the mirror. "Alfred would have said that I looked sexy," he mumbled. He touched the emerald ring on his finger and sighed. "I miss you honey."

"Arthur?" Matthew called again. Arthur snapped back to reality.

"Yes. I'll be down in a second." He answered. He took one last look in the mirror before grabbing his Union Jack bag and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Squeals and cries of happiness from Alfred's relatives resonated throughout the entire church as Arthur walked into the room. The teenage girls and boys held out papers and pens, begging Arthur to sign them. Arthur only shook his head and winked at them.<p>

"Maybe later." He calmly said. The fans nodded in agreement and controlled themselves, remembering that they were at a wake. He took a seat next to Matthew, Gilbert and Johnny and sighed for the fifth time. Gilbert grinned at him.

"Is all that fame and fortune too much for little Arthur?" he sneered. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.

"No," he huffed. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"The awesome me doesn't _get_ jealous. He only gets more _awesome_. True story."

Matthew and Johnny chuckled at the two bickering. Matthew was about to put in his two cents when he noticed the priest moving to the front of the room. He nudged the others and pointed at him, letting them know that the ceremony was starting.

Arthur's stomach began to do flip-flops when the priest spoke about Alfred.

"We are gathered here today in the house of God to talk about a truly heroic man," the priest began. "Alfred F. Jones was not only a friend and family member, but a legend to us all. He taught us about the joys in life, and how we need to appreciate it. Everyone in this room has been affected by him in some way. Hell, even _I_ have! It pains me to know that Alfred will be gone from this world, but may we pray for his safety in heaven."

"Amen." The people in the church responded sadly.

"We all love you Alfred," the priest continued. He looked out at them. "Now, would anyone like to say a few words about how Alfred has touched them?" the priest searched the crowd until eyes rested on a leather bound hand raised high in the air.

"I would." Arthur spoke. He stood up and began to head towards the priest. He was handed the microphone. He stepped behind the podium and looked out at Alfred's friends and family members, who were looking back at him. A wave of sadness washed over him. He raised the mike to his lips and began to sing the first two lines of his newest song.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathin'. Watch you smile you are sleepin', while you're far away and dreamin'. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure!_

_I don't wanna close my eyes! I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'll miss you babe, and I __**don't wanna miss a thing!**__ 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dreams will never do! I still miss you babe, and I __**don't wanna miss a THING!**_

He stopped singing then, allowing the lyrics to sink into the audience's hearts. He began to speak once more. "Those were some of the lyrics to my newest song, the one that Alfred helped me write. You see, he was more than a friend to me. He was my brother. He was my cousin. He was my annoying sister from Ireland," he chuckled and the audience laughed as well. "Alfred F. Jones. He… he was my American hero, and I will miss him dearly."

Hot tears fell down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away, but more only appeared. The priest stepped up and handed him a tissue. He graciously accepted it and dabbed at his eyes.

"Thank you for sharing that Mr. Kirkland. It had to have been hard to lose someone so important in your life."

Arthur nodded in agreement, teardrops flying everywhere. He turned to look at the casket in the middle of the room, the casket his beloved was lying in. "M-may I see him? May I l-look at him? Please?"

The priest shook his head. "I honestly don't think you, or anyone else here, could handle it."

"Please?" Arthur begged.

The priest seemed hesitant at first, but he eventually gave in. "Alright." He walked over to the large casket. He waited for his fingers to adjust to the cold of the box (it was air conditioned so that the body wouldn't rot) before opening the top of the lid. He peered inside and a look of complete surprise crossed his face.

Arthur knew that something was wrong the instant the priest had looked inside the casket. He jumped off of the stage and ran to the priest's side. He took a look inside the casket and gasped as well.

Why?

Because the man inside the case was _not_ Alfred F. Jones. There was _nothing_ similar between them.

For instance, the man inside had to have been at least forty years old. You could see the wrinkles and lines of old age beginning to strike his features. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes (yes, Arthur wasn't afraid to pry his eyes open in order to check). The soldier's teeth were slightly yellowed and he was missing a tooth. It was obvious that the man was American, but that was _only_ similarity between this man and Alfred.

Even is this man _had_ looked like Alfred, Arthur would have been able to tell that he wasn't him in a heartbeat. It actually angered him that someone had tried to pass off this man as his lover (and had done such a piss-poor job at it).

Arthur turned to look at the priest, whose face was white as snow. He pointed at the man in the casket and narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked with an eerie calm in his voice. "Is this some kind of sick American **joke**?!"

The priest furiously shook his head. "I have no idea what's going on sir! Ask the soldier's that brought the body here!"

Arthur turned his gaze on the two soldiers standing in the back of the church. They were the same soldier's that had delivered the news of Alfred's death. The brunette was currently smacking the dark haired one upside the head.

"You idiot!" he yelled, earning the attention of the people in the church. "Why would you let him open the casket?"

"I didn't know he would ask to open it!" the smaller one cried. "It was too late to stop him anyway!"

"Freaking retard! What are we supposed to tell Dakota?!"

"HEY!" a loud voice boomed. The two soldiers turned to face the angry Brit, who was giving them a look that made them shiver with fright. For the first time in their lives, they were truly afraid. "Where is Alfred?"

"U-um… I don't know?" the first soldier tried to say bravely.

"DO **NOT** GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Arthur yelled. He stomped his foot with annoyance. The large boot seemed to make the ground shake and the soldiers hugged each other in fear. "The body in this case is _not_ him. This person doesn't _resemble_ him in the slightest!"

"What?!" Matthew and Gilbert cried out. They jumped out of their seats and went to examine the body. Looks of confusion and anger crossed their faces.

"What the fuck eh?!" Matthew shouted. "Where is he?!"

Almost everyone in the church was on their feet now, ready to inspect the man. All expect for Johnny, who was sitting down, a look of surprise on his features.

_Huh?_ He thought. _Didn't Dakota say…? Huh?!_

"What is going on here?" Arthur tried again. "Where the bloody hell is my boyfriend?!"

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jone's sky blue eyes opened slightly. He looked around, trying to understand his surroundings.<p>

"W-where am I?" he asked aloud. A wave of pain enveloped his head when he spoke though and he groaned out of displeasure. He tried to grab hold of his head but soon realized that he couldn't. He looked up and saw that his hands had been bound and shackled.

Had he been… kidnapped? But how? He was supposed to be in a taxi on his way to Arthur's house.

_Oh crap!_ He shouted in his head. _Arthur! He must be flipping his shit right now wondering where I am! What day is it? Who's keeping me here? How can I get home to him?!_

"H-hello?" he called out. "Hello? Is someone there? I need to get home! Please! Can someone help me?!" He heard the click-clack of heels tapping on the concrete floor. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice answered. The mysterious person stepped into the dim light of the basement and Alfred gasped.

"D-Dakota?!"

"Hello Alfred. It's been a while," she smirked. "How've you been?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want us to get back together Alfred." She replied calmly.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then your boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland, will be part of a _very_ gruesome "accident" on the stage of his next concert. I'll see to that _personally_."

"You crazy bitch!" Alfred screamed. He pulled at the shackles around his wrists, desperately trying to break them. "You leave him alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Alfred," she giggled. "You see, if he's around, then you won't love me the way you're supposed too."

"You fucking…! I've _never_ loved you!" he exclaimed. "I only dated you because I thought that you would get my mind off of Arthur. When I realized that couldn't happen, I dumped you. I have never, not _once_, felt _anything_ for anyone _but_ Arthur Kirkland! Why can't you get that through your fucking skull you dumb bitch?!"

Dakota glared at him. She calmly walked up and slapped the American across the face. He whimpered at the pain being added to his already growing headache.

"I don't think it would be wise to talk to me like that Alfred," she told him. "You're in _my_ territory now. _I_ own you here. My word is law and if you don't obey it, _actions_ will be made. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes." He answered quietly. She grinned.

"Excellent," she said cheerfully. She took a step back and spread out her arms. "Well then! Alfred F. Jones, welcome to hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>*TRANSLATION (in order of appearance)*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arschloch!<em> (GERMAN) - Asshole!**  
><strong><em>Verzögern!<em> (GERMAN)- Dumbass (Don't be afraid to tell me if this one is wrong).**


	11. Chapter 11

**And now the introduction of a new character. Isabelle Bliss! The adorable little five year old with a horrible mother. XD PS. can you guys guess what type of drugs Isabelle's mom is taking based on her description? You won't gain anything for guessing. I just wanna know if you guys recognized them.**

**Here is Izzy's picture: megaanimefreak7 .deviantart art /Isabelle- Bliss-340 1867 72**

(_Remove spaces_)

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: Arthur Kirkland decides to go to the supermarket in order to buy some food. There, he meets Isabelle Bliss, an adorable little five year old girl. He hears about her life story and feels as though his heart is being torn in two. What's he planning on doing? Elsewhere, Alfred is still being held hostage by Dakota. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'There's nothing we can do'?!" Arthur yelled into his phone's receiver.<p>

"I'm sorry sir, but there's no way that we'll send out a search team for a deceased person," the man on the other end said calmly. "We send our condolences."

"Like hell you do!" Arthur cried. "And F.Y.I., he isn't _dead_! We recently found out that the body lying inside his casket was a Mr. Raymond B. Jensen. Alfred is still _very much_ alive somewhere!" Arthur could hear the shuffling of papers. The policeman choked slightly on the coffee he had sipping.

"Did you say Raymond Jensen?!" he asked hysterically.

"Yes. How does it concern you?"

"We've been looking for that man for a long time. _You_ just helped us solve a major case!"

The policeman's teammates cheered happily. Arthur put his hand on his hip. "Well, that's all very well and good then. Now, since I've helped you, why don't you help me?"

The man grumbled a response before sighing. "Alright Mr. Kirkland. I'll assemble my best team and we'll start the search in two days time."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you officer. This means a lot more to me than you know."

The policeman smiled. "You are very welcome sir. Have a good day."

"You as well," Arthur replied before hanging up. He turned to look at Matthew, Gilbert and Johnny, who were all anxiously waiting for Arthur to speak. "He said he'll start the search." He told them.

"Oh thank God!" Matthew cried out happily. "Let's find the son of a bitch that kidnapped Alfred!"

Everyone stared at the usually quiet Canadian in awe. Gilbert licked his lips excitedly. "Matthew, you completely turned me on just now."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Keep it in your pants eh." He replied with a light smack on the arm.

"I agree as well," Arthur added with a roll of his eyes. "We've got more important things to do other than hump each other's brains out."

"Fine," Gilbert huffed. He gave Matthew a wicked grin. "Later then."

Matthew blushed. "Hoser." He muttered.

Arthur turned to Johnny for some help. "Do you know what we could do?"

Johnny shook his head. "I'm sorry that I can't be any help, but I'm just as shocked and confused as you are." _Even more so because Dakota lied to me._ He thought angrily.

Arthur sighed. "Thank you for all you've done till now. I know that you and Alfred had become close, so this must have been hard on you. And now we now Alfred is actually _alive_ somewhere! That must be so much for you to take."

Johnny stood and put a hand on Arthur's shaking shoulder. "Actually, I'm more worried about you. I think you should calm down a little. Relax."

"How can I now?!" Arthur suddenly cried out. "My boyfriend has been kidnapped and is probably being held hostage by some obsessed fangirl! I don't know where to begin searching or what to do from here! I'm so lost without him…"

"Arthur." Johnny said sadly. A knock on the door interrupted him.

"I'll get it." Matthew offered. He walked out of the room. Some muffled chatter occurred. Soon, Matthew returned with a note in his hand. He gave it to Arthur with a confused expression on his slender face. "One of the soldiers that attended the wake gave it to me," he said. "They told me it was a message from Alfred's captor."

Arthur's heartbeat stopped. He stared at the note in his hand with a growing hatred. He tore the clear white envelope away to reveal a bright yellow note. The words were written in silver ink and a heart dotted every "I". He groaned inwardly.

_To Arthur Kirkland (a.k.a. Mr. Thinks-he-knows-everything),_

_Hi. This is Alfred's captor. I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing_ many_ to your little hubby. He's _very _good in bed (well, the best he can do with his hands and legs shackled)! Hope you don't mind._

Arthur growled at the note in his hand. He wanted to tear the letter to shreds, but he needed to keep reading.

_Anywho, I hate to be cliché, but getting Alfred back is going to cost ya. I want you to send me 10,000 dollars in order to start my singing career. If you don't, I will slowly (and painfully) kill Alfred. I've got every weapon known to man, so don't think that this is an empty threat. The address information will be sent to you shortly. You've got forty-eight hours Arthur Kirkland. Use it wisely._

_Signed, not a fangirl of yours._

"That stupid cunt!" Arthur yelled, ripping the note in silent satisfaction.

"What did it say?" Matthew asked. Arthur turned to him and put his hands on his hips.

"'You've got like forty-eight hours to send me 10,000 dollars Arthur Kirkland'," he said in falsetto voice. He pretended to flip his hair in an imitation of what he thought the kidnapper acted like. "'If you don't, I'm gonna like, kill him slowly and stuff.'"

"That stupid cow!" Matthew shouted. "How dare she!" Johnny looked on at them in surprise.

The very fact that they had been able to accurately guess that Alfred's kidnapper was a woman shocked him. Did this mean that they knew he had some sort of connection to her? Were they ready to accuse him? Were they ready to _torture_ him to get the information they wanted?

Even though he realized the very idea of that happening was completely ridiculous, he shuddered. He felt his stomach growl and turned to look at the bushy-eyed blonde.

"Hey Arthur?" he called out. The Brit turned to look at him. "I'm kind of hungry. Got anything to eat?"

A look of sadness crossed Arthur's face as he shook his head. "I don't. Alfred did most of the shopping," he turned to look at the kitchen and smiled. "It's about time that changed though."

Matthew stood from his seat. "I'll help you." Arthur shook his head once again.

"I'm quite alright, thanks," he told him. "Besides, this is not the first time I've gone to the supermarket by myself," he quickly grabbed his coat and wallet before heading towards the door. "I'm off then. Make sure you call me if that officer decides to ring again."

"Will do." The trio answered.

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at the bright yellow package in his hand. His mouth watered as he imagined himself taking a bite of the sweet treat with delight. Of the wafer-y goodness. Of the gentle kick of energy the candy bar brought with its chocolaty coating.<p>

He shook his head, trying to desperately rid himself of the impure, sugar filled thoughts, but they kept returning, like an annoying boomerang.

He loved Coffee Crisp. They were his guilty pleasure. One day Alfred had told him to try one and from then on he was hooked. Maybe it was the look Alfred gave him whenever he bit into its chocolaty shell. Maybe it was what he'd dreamt they'd use it for _afterwards_.

It didn't matter.

All he knew was that he could not get enough of the calorie filled candy bar.

He was staring at the package, contemplating buying it, when a small cough interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey mister." The small voice said. He looked around in confusion.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Down here." The voice replied. He turned his gaze downwards and was met with the sight of an adorable five year old girl. She had long, sun kissed brown hair that was thrown into two messy pigtails. Her large, Prussian blue eyes stared up at him under long black lashes. She was wearing an adult sized shirt that seemed to reach the floor. Arthur couldn't tell is she was wearing anything underneath it.

She was holding a grocery basket that was filled to the brim with fruits, vegetables, meat and golden Oreo's. She stared at the man above her for a while before pointing at the Coffee Crisp's with a pudgy finger.

"Ya know mister, if ya wanna eat the candy _dat_ badly, den ya gotta buy it first."

Arthur blinked at her in surprise before chuckling. "Oh. Thank you for your kind suggestion. I wish I could love, but I can't."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Why not?" she asked innocently.

"Because I don't want to get fat."

"But mah teacher says that it's okay to be fat. Are ya telling me that my teacher is wong?"

Arthur stared at her for a little while before clearing his throat. "Let's talk about other things," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping." She answered cheerfully.

Arthur bent down to meet her at eye level. "Is the big girl doing some shopping for her family?"

She nodded happily, her pigtails bobbing from side to side. "I'm doing the shopping for mah mommy!"

Arthur smiled and looked around. "Where is she?"

"She's at home playing adult games with Kevin." She said. The color in Arthur's face left him as he stared at her.

"What?"

"She said to go do some shoppin' for da house while she and Kevin played strip chess. I asked if I could play but she called me stupid and told me to go get some food to cook latah."

"Is she going to cook that food?" Arthur asked with hesitation.

"Nope. I always do da cooking and cleaning in our house."

Arthur felt close to tears. He felt as though his heart was being squeezed for this little girl. "Is… are there any other children in your house?"

The girl nodded. "Uh huh. My baby brodah. Mommy says dat he's twee months old and dat I have to be weally careful when giving him his bottle."

Arthur shuddered. "What does your mother do?"

"She stays at home and eats a green leaf with Kevin. She says it's called "Mary Juana" and dat I'm not allowed to have any. She eats some candy too. After she eats the candy she goes into her bedwoom with Kevin for da entire night. When she does dat I'm supposed to watch over mah broder."

Arthur put a hand over his mouth in disgust. This young child had no idea that she was being mistreated in such a way. She was basically that woman's slave and had no clue. "Honey, are you lying to me?" he asked with uncertainty.

She furrowed her brows. "Mommy told me not to lie unless it's to the powice about where she's been. Are you da powice?"

Arthur took her hand and squeezed it with a smile. "No love, I am not a policeman."

"Mister? Why do you look so sad?" she asked.

"No reason darling," he stood up. "I have an idea. How about I buy your groceries for you."

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Ok!" she beamed. "Can I have a candy bar too?"

He smiled sadly. "Of course sweetie. My name is Arthur Kirkland. What's yours?"

"Isabelle," she said, giving him a toothy grin. "Isabelle Bliss."

* * *

><p>Alfred sat on the floor of the dimly lit basement with his head on his knees. A plate of burritos sat in front of him. Normally they would be gone within the hour, but he wasn't feeling hungry at the moment. He was feeling home sick.<p>

"Artie," he quietly whispered. "Artie. I hope you can hear me, because I want you to know that I love you. So much."

A light tapping on the cold basement floor caused him to look up in fear. Dakota walked into the room with a whip in hand, grinning. She noticed the large plate of burritos were still uneaten and tsked.

"Alfred. Alfred. Alfred," she commented. "I untied your hands for a reason. I gave you food you'd enjoy. I gave you a bucket and allowed you to give yourself a sponge bath instead of allowing me to do it. And we have yet to have sex. Why are you so unhappy?"

The American gave her a death glare. "You _know_ why." He growled.

"If you're missing your little British brat I could just make you a life sized doll. You should have no reasons to be angry here sweetie."

"What the freaking hell are you talking about?!" Alfred cried out despite his attempts to stay silent. "You took me away from the man that I love! You kidnapped me before I could propose to him! You're holding me here, trying to get me to love you again when I _obviously_ don't! You're telling me that I shouldn't be angry at you when I have every reason to be! You are ruining my relationships! YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE!"

Alfred stared up at her, trying to catch his breath after his loud outburst. She looked down at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Come on now Alfred, I hardly think that I'm 'ruining your life'. You're overreacting."

Alfred sighed. "There are a lot of things that I could say to you right now, but for my own safety, I'm choosing to keep my mouth shut."

"You've made the right choice," Dakota nodded. She heard a door slam upstairs and sighed in annoyance. "Damn it, looks like my brother is awake. Time to go," she turned to look at Alfred with a devious look in her brown eyes. "Don't forget to eat your food. Wouldn't want you getting sick on me."

With a flip of her black hair she made her way towards the basement stairs. Alfred listened to the sound of her footsteps.

Once he was sure she was gone he turned to stare at the plate of burritos. Tears fell from his eyes as he imagined Arthur standing in the corner of the room, telling him that everything was going to be okay. His head dropped into his hands as he cried silently.

"Arthur," he sobbed. "Arthur. Arthur."


	12. Chapter 12

**SUMMARY: Arthur Kirkland ends up taking Isabelle home with him, which surprises Gilbert and Matthew. Elsewhere, Johnny finally decides to grow a pair and heads to Daniel's house to beg for forgiveness. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Matthew paced around the room anxiously. Gilbert watched him sadly, not sure what else he could do. It seemed as though his darling would run himself ragged worrying about this. He was just as worried, but Arthur and Matthew were pushing themselves to their bodies' limits trying to find this man.<p>

"Baby please," he said as he stood. He walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You need to calm down okay?"

"No," Matthew muttered as he pushed Gilbert's hands away. "Don't break my concentration. I've almost got an idea."

"You've got _nothing_. You just _think_ that you have something," Gilbert commented. "Let's go sit down and watch some TV."

"No!" Matthew yelled. He stared up into the Prussian's ruby red eyes angrily. "What part of 'no' do you not understand?! Oh, I get it. You're trying to stop me from finding my brother aren't you?"

"Why would I do that Matthew?" Gilbert sighed. "I care just as much about Alfred as you do."

"Oh. So you _weren't_ joking when you said you loved Alfred more than you loved me!"

"What? No, Matthew. I was joking about that."

"Then where are all these accusations coming from?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything honey."

"Then shut the hell up and let me think for once! Jesus Christ!"

Gilbert raised his arms in self defense. "Alright. Sorry. It won't happen again."

Matthew huffed and stomped past him into the kitchen. Gilbert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He heard a slow clap and turned around to see Johnny standing there with a smile on his face.

"Fat lot that did ya." He said. Gilbert flipped him the bird.

"Piss off man. I tried at least," he folded his arms. "Where'd you go anyway?"

Johnny held up his iPhone. "Went to try calling an angry Texan again. Didn't work out to well."

"Oh?" Gilbert raised his eyebrows. "How'd that go?"

Johnny took a seat on the large couch. "Well, I finally managed to get him to pick up."

"How'd you manage that if he was angry at you?" Gilbert wondered. Johnny smirked.

"I repeatedly called, texted and emailed him until he was forced to call me back. I think his exact words were 'Piss off motherfucker'."

Gilbert laughed. "What was your response?"

"I said 'Love ya too babe'."

Gilbert chuckled and sat down next to him. "Didn't you meet this kid six months ago?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm guessing you fucked him the day you met him?"

Johnny sighed happily as he remembered the wonderful evening. "Yeah."

"Then why should you care so much about a one night stand? I say move on."

Johnny turned to look at him. "I… I can't. I don't know why. I… there was something about him. I fell in love instantly. I mean, the sex was amazing too but… I just… I don't know how to explain it with words. I want to see him again. So badly. I mean, after six months of trying, he _finally_ picked up. Just _hearing_ his voice again got me so... my heart skipped a beat, I know it did. I can't let this one go. I can't."

Gilbert watched his expressions change as he talked. Johnny reminded him of himself, more specifically, when he'd first realized he'd had feelings for Matthew. Confused, not ready to accept that he'd fallen for another man, not sure of what to do next.

He smiled and shook his head. "If you love him so much, grow a pair."

Johnny turned to look at him. "I don't understand what you mean by that."

Gilbert punched him in the arm. "Get off your lazy ass and go to him! He's been waiting for more than six months man! I think it's about time you made the first move."

Johnny rubbed his now sore arm and looked at his iPhone's wallpaper. It was a picture of Daniel he had taken. In it, Daniel was laughing, raising his hand to the camera's lens, trying to block the flash. Johnny tuned back to Gilbert, who was already grinning.

"You're right! It's about time I did something! I can't believe I waited this fucking long." He shook his head in disbelief. Gilbert gave him a pat on the back.

"Go get 'em man. Tell me what happened afterwards."

Johnny nodded and stood up. Swallowing his fear, he ran into the hallway. After quickly putting on his coat and shoes, he yanked open the door. Arthur was standing there; ready to put the key into the lock.

"Johnny?" Arthur wondered. Johnny ran past him.

"No time!" Johnny called over his shoulder. "I'll see you later!" he climbed into his car and put the key into the ignition. Eminem's song "Not Afraid" blasted its way through the car's speakers, adding to his adrenaline rush.

_I'm not afraid! To take a stand! Everybody! Come take my hand! We'll walk this road together, through the storm! Whatever weather! Cold or warm! Just lettin' ya know that, you're not alone. Holla if you feel like you're on the same road!_

Johnny pressed his foot to the gas pedal as the opening lyrics started, speeding away from the house. _I'm going to do this,_ he thought excitedly. _I'm going to fucking do this!_

* * *

><p>Arthur watched as the car zipped away in confusion. <em>What was that all about?<em> he asked himself. Shaking his head, he stepped into his house.

"I'm home!" he called out. Gilbert walked into the hallway.

"Glad to see you're- HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed. Arthur's hands flew to his face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked hysterically.

Gilbert shook his head in disbelief. "Didn't know you could buy _children_ at the supermarket now."

"What?" came the cry from the distressed Canadian. Matthew walked into the hallway with a spatula in hand. He looked at the little girl standing next to Arthur and closed his eyes. "Arthur, where did she come from?"

"Met her at the supermarket." He answered.

"Did her parents give you permission to bring her here?"

"…"

"Did they?"

"I wouldn't say they _gave_ me permission…"

Matthew rubbed his temples. "Arthur…"

"I know. I know. It was wrong to take her, but there's a good reason for it."

Matthew crossed his arm irritably. "Well, I'd _love_ to hear it."

Arthur gestured towards the chair. "You have to sit down first."

Matthew took a seat in the long couch. Gilbert sat next to him. They both stared up at Arthur, waiting for an explanation. Arthur gave the little girl a push in the back.

"Go and tell them exactly what you told me sweetie." He said.

She smiled. "Okay!" she said cheerfully. She walked over to the two grown men and stood I front of them. "Hewwo gentlemen. My name is Isabelle!"

Their faces instantly softened as they smiled back at the little girl. "Hello Isabelle." They said in unison.

"I'll tell you what mommy told me to do today!"

* * *

><p>Johnny pulled up in front of Daniel's large house. He parked the car but didn't make any sudden moves to exit the vehicle. A million thoughts were racing through his head.<p>

_What's so special about him anyway?_ he asked himself. _There are probably a million Texans that act the same way he does. Even more so, half of them are probably girls, so why should I be so worried about this_ one _guy?_

_Because none of them will truly be him,_ he thought, answering his own question. _Think about it. How many of them have that amazing laugh you adore? How many of them have that beautiful raven hair and sky blue eyes? Sure, most of them have the same accent, but how many of them pronounce the words just cute enough to get your heart racing?_

Johnny smiled as he remembered everything about Daniel. His laugh, his eyes, his hair, his sexy body, his personality. He wanted to find out more about him. He wanted to know about his family, he wanted to know his likes and dislikes; he wanted to know _anything_ that had to do with the small American.

And sure, it may have ended as a one night stand, but damn it, it was the best one night stand he had _ever_ had in his life, and there was no way he was stopping at just one.

He unbuckled his seat-belt and opened the car's door. Stepping out, he smelled the warm air. It smelled of vanilla cupcakes. Odd, but it would not stop him. He closed the door and made his way to the front door. He raised his finger and got ready to press the doorbell. He lowered it slightly as his nerves kicked in.

_No! I'm not letting fear control my life anymore!_

He raised his finger and pressed the doorbell. Then he pressed it an additional two times for good measure. He waited nervously before the door opened. A little boy around ten years of age stood in the doorway, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked rudely. Johnny breathed. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath. "Who are you?"

"Uh," Johnny said. He needed an excuse to be there. "I'm the cable guy." He answered quickly. The boy's eyes lit up.

"Oh good! Our crap TV finally died yesterday and I need to catch up on my daily shows. Come on in."

Johnny stepped into the house. It was huge. The living room looked quite big because there was hardly anything in it. The light smell of vanilla cupcakes wafted past his nose and he drooled, realizing that he was still hungry.

"Who's at the door Chris?" a voice asked through the kitchen. Johnny's heart pounded in his chest. It was Daniel's.

"It's the cable guy." He answered cheerfully. Daniel walked into the room in order to see for himself. Johnny's jaw dropped. He was wearing a large light blue shirt that went over his knees. He appeared to be wearing shorts but Johnny couldn't tell because he was too busy staring at his legs. The apron he was wearing seemed to curve with him, accenting his hips and waist nicely. He had clipped his bangs to one side so that they wouldn't get in the way while he cooked. Johnny couldn't stop staring. He looked… as beautiful as ever. Maybe even sexier. Was that possible? He didn't know.

Daniel's eyes narrowed angrily. "Get out!" he yelled at him. "How dare ya come here! Get out and never come back!"

Johnny stepped towards him. "It was all a misunderstanding…"

"I'll tell ya what was a 'misunderstanding'! Ever giving ya my number you asshole!"

Johnny looked at him sadly. "Please don't say that."

"I'll say whatever the hell I want too! This is _my_ house and ya ain't welcome in it!"

Daniel's other siblings began to walk into the room because of the racket, curious as to what was going on. One of the sisters began to scream excitedly.

"Oh mah God," she exclaimed. "That's Johnny from IGGY! Danny knows famous people!"

The other siblings began to squeal excitedly, not believing that this was happening. Daniel and Johnny continued fighting, completely oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Just shut up and let me tell you why I said those things!" Johnny yelled.

"Get out of my house! I never want to see your face again ya two-timing bastard!" Daniel began to walk away.

_No! I won't let you get away!_

Johnny took hold of Daniel's wrist and spun him around. He pushed him against a wall and held his wrists so that he couldn't slap him. The siblings "oohed".

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?!" Danny asked. Johnny smiled.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Daniel's eyes widened as he felt a pair of lips fall onto his own. His eyes fluttered closed when he felt Johnny deepen the kiss. He couldn't help but move his lips as well, intensifying it. Johnny pulled away, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"What the hell Johnny." Daniel whispered. Johnny gave him a small smile.

"Look, I don't know how many times I have to apologize for you to finally forgive me, but I'll do it as many times as you want me too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I lied and I'm sorry that I hurt you. But please forgive me. It's been six months already."

Daniel looked away. "Why should ya even care? It was one night."

"Yes, but it was the best damn night I ever had."

Daniel turned back to look at him. "R-really?"

Johnny nodded. "Really," he confirmed. "And… um…"

"What is it?"

"I… um… I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Daniel's eyes widened as Johnny bent down to one knee in front of him. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?!"

"What?!" his siblings cried. Johnny looked up at him with hope.

"Daniel Parker. Will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?"

Tears filled Daniel's eyes as he stared down at him in surprise. He shook his head. He had been dreaming of getting married for a long time, but he hadn't expected it to feel like this. "No! No! No! I can't!"

"Why not?" Johnny asked.

"B-because we can't get married. I-it was one night!"

"One night was all I needed."

"I'm a guy!"

"Then I'll get a sex change."

"I-I have to stay here and look after my family."

"I'll buy us a house for everyone to live in without worry."

"W-what about my dad?"

"We'll send him to a nursing home," Daniel gasped and Johnny chuckled. "Kidding," he raised Daniel's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "Nothing is stopping me from marrying you my dear. Except for your answer."

Daniel nodded his head. "Okay," he sobbed. "Okay. Okay. Okay. I'll marry you."

Johnny grinned and stood up. He wrapped his arms around the crying Texan's waist and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry. I don't have a ring on me right now. I'll have to get it later."

"I don't care," Daniel hiccupped. "I don't care about money, or where we'll live or anything right now. I just can't believe this is happening."

Johnny hugged him tighter. "I love you." He said. Daniel looked up and Johnny wiped a tear out of his eye with his finger lightly. Daniel smiled.

"I love you too!" he said. They leaned up to kiss when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Johnny turned his head to see the large group of siblings staring back at him. The ten year old that had answered the door stepped towards him.

"So you're gonna marry my big brother huh?" he pointed at the couch in the living room. "Let's have a little _talk_."

* * *

><p>"And that's what mommy did yesterday!" Isabelle finished. Matthew and Gilbert stared at her with tears in their eyes, trying hard not to cry. "Would you like to hear more?"<p>

"No, that will be all honey," Arthur said. "Why don't you go watch some TV?"

"Okay!" she nodded before heading towards the television. He turned towards the couple on the couch with a knowing smile.

"Are you guys angry at me for bringing her home now?" he asked. Matthew shook his head fiercely.

"Of course not! That girl should stay here for as long as she likes!"

Gilbert nodded. "I would agree with that, but unfortunately, she does need to go home to her brother. Otherwise, her mother might sue us for stealing her daughter or something."

"True," Matthew said. He turned to look at Arthur. "You're going to have to take her back."

"I will," Arthur said. "I'll take her back in the evening."

"Alright," Matthew smiled. "Sounds reasonable enough. Hey, can I go play with her?"

"Sure," Arthur beamed at him. "Let's both go!"

Gilbert watched as the two grown men stood up and headed towards Isabelle, giggling lightly. He smiled and leaned back into the couch happily. _I'm glad she came,_ he thought to himself. _They seem so happy. And she is taking their minds off of Alfred, if only a little bit. Maybe now Matthew will be able to sleep tonight. Or… maybe something more?_

He licked his lips perversely as he watched his lover bend over. His smile widened. "Keseseseseseseses."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now Dakota can't ruin Johnny and Daniel's relationship together. Why? I'm not telling you yet! Also, here's a bit of information on Daniel and his family.<strong>

***Daniel Parker***

**Daniel usually stays at home, taking care of his many siblings (that all live with him). He has four younger brothers (one is two, four, one ten year old twin brother and thirteen), three sisters (one ten year old twin sister, fourteen, and sixteen), one grandmother (the other died) and his father (his mom left them long ago). He is basically the caretaker of the entire house because his father had recently had a stroke and can do nothing for them (but he helps out any way he can). Daniel has taken over as their mother and makes sure that they get everything they need. His father stays home and watches over them while Daniel works and comes home to cook and clean. The fact that Daniel is forced to take care of everyone is one of the reasons why he wants to find a wife to help him. But that dream got ruined when he met Johnny. Now all he wants is Johnny (but he's afraid his family would hate him if he told them he fell for a guy).**

**More info on Daniel Parker:**** megaanimefreak7 . /journal /Daniel-Parker- was-forced-quot -2991 74866**


	13. I need financial help guys

Okay, so I'm going through a HUGE issue right now, and normally I don't reach out like this, but unfortunately, it's come to the point where I HAVE to reach out to you. I'm sorry to burden you with my troubles, but I don't know where else to turn right now.

Alright, so here's the situation. My family is in the middle of a huge financial crisis right now. My mom has been trying to get more money from her business, but because she has an "upstairs" shop, and because her landlord won't allow people to use the elevators, she isn't making enough. Also, one of her employees back-stabbed her by trying to trick the other two into quitting because she believed that my mom was "stealing" money from her and not giving her enough hours (which was complete bullshit, and when she got called on it she started bitching like nobody's business). My mom fired her immediately (she wasn't a good manicurist (cause she's 50), convinced clients that her shitty art work was of professional quality, even though we got complaints from the clients that the nail had begun chipping not fifteen minutes after, frequently fought with the other employees and always told my mom to fire the other woman, even though she'd done nothing wrong). Because my mom did, this 50 year old woman came to me and started fishing for information on how to take my mom down. Me, not realizing this, gave her the information she needed unintentionally, so this woman went to the houses of the other workers and tried to get them to quit so that my mom would have to file for bankruptcy. Unfortunately, she succeeded in getting one of them to quit (the one that she frequently fought with is the one that is still here).

So now, my mom and the other woman (I'll call her Julia) have to take on an array of clients by themselves since they can't suddenly cancel. Because of this, my mom has been forced to postpone our family vacation and work double time.

This caused her ovarian cist to come back.

I talked about the cist and how much the idea of her having surgery scared the living shit out of me and she was able to have the surgery without removing her ovaries (which she wanted), but now that it's back they say that when they have the surgery, they may have to remove them.

She's looking sicker and sicker each and every day, and her stomach has grown to look like she's five months pregnant, so wherever we go people are always like "Congratulations!"

Plus, my university expenses are not helping matters and the bills for both our house and her business are piling up. Our rent is due in a day and my mom doesn't even know if she can pay it this month. Considering our landlord is a bitch, we wouldn't be surprised if she handed us an eviction notice.

We're desperately hoping that we get money from Family Maintenance (that's when the government forcibly take $1000 dollars from our father and give it to us when he doesn't pay child support). The last time we got the check, we realized that because I'm now 18 years of age, we only get $800 instead of the full $1000, which is NOT enough for 4 kids and a single mom.

So now we're struggling to get by.

Also, I recently found out that I need a therapist (I know. Shocking right?) Yeah, apparently the mugging incident .com… hit me harder than I thought. I thought that I was fine since I'd forgotten about it after a while, but my high school counselor had suggested having me take a survey with a therapist group to see if I need a professional. A few days ago the guy called me and basically gave me a multiple choice test over the phone.

I fucking FAILED that bitch.

I forgot half the answers, had to ask him to repeat the question MORE than once, got distracted WAYYY too easily and kept getting irritated with him (which, according to him, are HUGE signs). Plus, I have trouble sleeping, have been having frequent fights with my family and friends and have PHYSICAL reactions when I go outside my complex (I LITERALLY only feel safe at my house or at my mom's work place. Other than that, I have chest pains, my hands sweat and I get wide-eyed).

So yeah, he told me that he had to share my answers with the other counselors, and after they talked about ym case he'd try to get me a professional therapist (which I'm not completely sure about because I've had BAD experiences with my high school counselors, and I literally don't trust ANYBODY except for my mom and little brother, Leonard with my problems (though I talk to Leonard more)).

Hearing that only made me MORE worried, because I don't know how much a professional costs! How was I supposed to pay for a therapist and my school fees, supplies and everything else! Plus, how was my mom is going to take it when she finds out that she's got a kid fucked up in the head cause of ONE THING that happened in her life (like seriously? I get PHYSICAL reactions when I go outside cause I got mugged ONCE? How pathetic is that? God).

So yeah, having to watch my mom getting so sick and not being able to take breaks if she wants us to stay alive, plus having to deal with school fees and realizing that I need a therapist has been keeping me up at night. I've been desperately searching for a job that I'd be comfortable with (other than my job at my mom's place) but it seems like no one's hiring, and my mom is LITERALLY struggling to keep herself from passing out every day. I'm running out of time.

So this is my last resort. I FINALLY got my new bank card today, so I'm setting up a PayPal account.

I'm setting up commissions. I don't want this money because I want to buy things for myself. I'm commissioning because I want to try and help my mom pay bills and the rent. I'm trying to get her to relax and FINALLY get her surgery done (because Lord knows how long she's been putting it off for us). I'm thinking about her health and about my family here, so please help me out.

More info at my deviantART account. It's my latest journal. Again, sorry to trouble you guys, but I'm kinda desperate right now


	14. Chapter 13

**No author comments right now. I want to surprise ya'll. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: DANIEL PARKER wakes up beside his new fiance, JOHNNY. He goes to take a shower and guess who decides to slip in as well? Also, ARTHUR takes ISABELLE back to her house and ISABELLE says something that gets him thinking. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^<strong>

* * *

><p>Daniel Parker awoke to the bright sunlight of a new morning. His sky blue eyes looked around, beginning to adjust to the light after being kept in the dark for so long. He sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his still tired eyes. He stretched and turned to his side. His eyes widened after glimpsing a few strands of blue hair poking out from under the sheets.<p>

"Johnny?" he asked quietly. As if on cue, the guitarist shifted slightly. Daniel smiled and ran his hand through the Brit's hair, being careful not to wake him. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, giggling when he moved. "Good morning darlin'." He said before leaving to take a shower. Daniel began to strip as soon as he closed the door. He had a lot he needed to do that day and he wasn't planning on wasting anytime.

He slipped into the shower and began to adjust the water's temperature to his liking. He heard a soft clicking sound as someone opened the door to the bathroom, but paid it no mind, assuming that it was one of his siblings. He was soon proven wrong.

"Hello love." Johnny said as he too slipped into the shower. Daniel's head whipped around at then voice. Eh instinctively grabbed a towel hanging on the shower curtain and covered his lower regions, blushing ferociously.

"What the hell are ya doin'?!" Daniel asked hysterically. Johnny shrugged.

"Taking a shower with my fiancé," he casually replied, as if he did this sort of thing all the time. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"It _will_ be a problem if one of my siblings walks in!" Danny snapped.

Johnny shrugged once again. "Then I'll go lock the door."

Daniel blushed, thinking of what Johnny would probably do if the door was locked. "T-that's not the issue here!"

Johnny smiled and put his arms on Daniel's waist. He gave him a kiss on the forehead, then cheeks, then nose, and finally, the lips. Daniel couldn't help but moan with gratitude at each kiss, sighing with happiness when Johnny delivered the final one. "I just want to take a shower with my future husband/wife. We may not have been able to have sex yesterday because your siblings were here, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do something bad to you. It's just... I've always wanted to try this. Now would be the perfect time. What do you say?"

Daniel looked into Johnny's eyes; the browns were staring back at him with hope. He sighed, and then picked up a bottle of liquid soap. He handed it to Johnny, who looked slightly confused. "Here," Daniel said. "You can wash my back."

Johnny beamed at him, realization setting in. He cupped Daniel's face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Danny stood still, surprised by the turn of events. He began to kiss back, wrapping his arms lazily around Johnny's neck, pulling him closer. The towel he'd been using to cover himself fell to the shower's floor.

The couple pulled away from each, breathing hard. Johnny stepped back, looking the object of his desire up and down before smirking. "How the hell did I manage to find someone so... so amazing?"

Daniel blushed and turned his attention to the now fascinating shower wall. "If ya want to know how, it was technically Dakota's doing."

Johnny's eyes narrowed at her name. "Ugh. Dakota," he could barely hide his disgust. "Well, if I hadn't followed her I never would've met you, so I guess I should thank her for that."

Daniel smiled and stood on his tip toes, planting a quick kiss on Johnny's cheek. "You're sweeter than pumpkin pie Johnny."

Johnny's hands rested on Daniel's waist once again. They began to sway together, dancing to a silent tune. "I'm trying to show you all of my good points before we get married."

"Then you'll show me your bad points later?" Daniel guessed.

"You know me so well."

"Yeah, I do," Daniel pulled Johnny closer and kissed his nose lightly. He then reached behind Johnny and grabbed a small object. "Hold on one second. I've got to do something."

And then, to Johnny's utter disbelief, Daniel began to shave his underarms.

With a woman's razor.

It was bright pink.

And Daniel was using it.

Johnny's jaw dropped to the floor.

Daniel, completely oblivious to the shock he'd just caused, turned to look over his shoulder at Johnny, whose face explained everything he was feeling. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I was only shaving," When Johnny didn't answer him Daniel gulped nervously. "I-is that not the norm?"

"Not by a long shot." Johnny answered.

Daniel blushed with embarrassment and turned, putting his hands to his face. "Oh dear Lord!" he exclaimed. Johnny burst into hysterics.

"I-I thought you were naturally hairless, but you shave!" he said with amusement. He cocked his head to the side with curiosity. "Why do you even bother?"

Daniel didn't answer for a while. He kept his eyes to the floor. When Johnny called his name he turned around fully. "Ya have to promise not to laugh."

"I'm not sure that I'll be ab-"

"Promise!"

Johnny raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. I promise."

Daniel took a deep breath, and then looked at him sternly. "When I was in the sixth grade I began to start growing hair for the first time. I freaked out because I thought I was turning into a Sasquatch. I asked my older friend what to do since he had already hit puberty. He told me to shave it all off. I never realized he was joking. So that day I went home and stole my mother's razor. Then... I shaved. I wasn't sure if that was all I could do to get rid of the hair, so I asked him if there were any other ways. He told me that I should wax, pluck my eyebrows, etc. He told me the ladies loved a guy that cared about his appearance. So I listened."

"Didn't you know he was kidding?" Johnny asked, trying desperately not to laugh again.

Daniel nodded. "He told me that he was joking about the entire thing when he saw me shaving my legs at summer camp. But even knowing that, I couldn't stop. It just felt natural to me."

"But it's _more_ than odd." Johnny pointed out.

"I know that _now_," Daniel smiled. "But are you telling me that _this_ isn't sexy?" he finished this statement by raising his right leg and resting the big toe on the edge of the tub. He then took the razor and began to shave his leg from the bottom up, making sure to use his other hand to wipe away any excess hair.

Johnny gulped. He felt his member twitch enthusiastically at the sight. Daniel noticed as well and smiled.

"Me thinks someone likes they what they see." Daniel commented.

Johnny blushed and looked down at his hard appendage. "Thanks a lot!" he yelled at it.

Daniel giggled. He set the razor down and walked over to the embarrassed Brit, wrapping his arms around his neck. He licked his lips playfully as he stared into Johnny's eyes. "I think I know how ta fix your problem sir."

Johnny grinned. "Hmm? Do tell."

* * *

><p>Mary-Sue opened her pale blue eyes, awoken by a constant thumping noise. She sighed and turned to her side, trying to head back to sleep. She angrily sighed again when she realized that that wasn't going to happen. She sat up and stretched. After releasing a small yawn, she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She turned to look at her alarm clock.<p>

It read 6:55am. She groaned in annoyance. She'd been woken up before her alarm even went off! She switched off the clock, and then made her way to the bathroom. As she approached it, she heard the sound of running water.

_Someone must be taking shower,_ she thought to herself. _I'll just sneak in then. Better they don't know I was here._

With that, she turned the door's knob as quietly as she could. Slowly creeping in, she made her way to the sink. She was about to grab her toothbrush when she was interrupted slight giggling. She stopped and listened, craning her neck as if it would help her better hear the noise.

"I think I know how ta fix your problem sir." Said a voice. It sounded like her older brother's. Was it Daniel?

"Hmm? Do tell." Said a different voice. It sounded low, much lower than Danny's. It didn't belong to anyone from the family. It was from someone not from America. It could belong to that foreign guy, the one that proposed to Daniel yesterday. What was his name again?

"... Johnny?" she remembered.

The two older men continued their escapades, having not noticed that someone else was among them. Johnny grasped Daniel's shoulders tightly, spinning him around and slamming him into the shower wall. Daniel shivered, both from excitement and the freezing cold wall. Johnny pressed his lips against Danny's, earning a moan of pleasure from him. Daniel's hands swept to Johnny's back. His fingernails bit into the Briton's back. The guitarist moaned against his lips. He began to kiss Daniel's neck, lustful ideas filling his mind.

"Mmm. Oh Johnny," Daniel purred. Johnny couldn't help but smile. His tongue found its way to a particular spot on his neck. He nipped and sucked at it, hoping to get a reaction out of the Texan. Daniel bit his lip. "Dammit Johnny. You know I can't control myself when ya do that."

"Which is exactly why I chose to do it." Johnny said against his slightly tanned neck. Daniel moaned again. He could feel himself begin to build up.

"Oh! Oh! Johnny!" Daniel's nails bit harder into the Brit's back. Johnny bit his lip with pleasure. "S-stop it. W-we can't do this when the kids can walk in at any moment!"

"Hey, I offered to lock the door, but you said no. Now you must face the consequences."

"I didn't say a damn th-" He was interrupted by Johnny, who had taken hold of his member. He gasped as he began to stroke him gently. "Oh sweet Jesus!" Danny exclaimed.

"Shh. Didn't you say you didn't want to wake the children?" Johnny asked evilly. Daniel moaned aloud as the strokes became harsher.

"H-how can I do that when you- Hnng!" he looked into Johnny's brown eyes, panting heavily. His hands found their way to Johnny's shoulders and he held them tightly, afraid that his knees would give out. "Oh God!"

"You like that don't you?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

"Y-yes." Came the reply.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Daniel looked up at him with pleading eyes. "No! Don't!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you," Johnny teased. "What did you say?"

"Don't stop!" Daniel begged. "Please don't stop!"

Mary-Sue stood on the other side of the curtain, eyes wide and nose bleeding. She grabbed a handful of tissues and held them to her nose, listening to the two men in the shower. Mary-Sue was sixteen. Her friend had introduced to yaoi some time ago. She had found that she liked it, but never in her life had she thought that she'd find it so close to home. She wasn't completely sure of what to do to stop the massive nosebleed she was having. So she did the only thing she could think of.

She took a roll of tissue paper and walked out of the room. She crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over her.

_Hopefully Danny will come in and see the nosebleed I'm having,_ she thought to herself. _I'll tell him I'm sick and he'll let me stay home!_ She smiled and brought another tissue to her face. _Thanks Johnny._

* * *

><p>Arthur climbed into his car. Isabelle sat in the back excitedly, bouncing in her seat. Arthur turned to her. "Do you have your seat belt on sweetie?"<p>

Isabelle nodded. "Yep!" she answered.

Arthur smiled. "Alright then. Let's go love." He put on his own seat belt before inserting the keys into the ignition. Isabelle cocked her head to the side adorably.

"Where are we goin' mister? Are you takin' me to McDonald's?"

Arthur his heart pounded in his chest at the mention of McDonald's, instantly remembering all the times Alfred had coaxed him into going to the fast food restaurant. He pressed the gas pedal lightly and shook his head. "No honey. We're not going to... McDonald's." he managed to say.

"Mister? Are you okay?" Isabelle asked. "I'm sowwy if I made you sad."

"You didn't make me sad love. My memories did."

Isabelle's brows furrowed at this. "Huh? What does dat mean?"

"Nothing you have to worry about dear," he looked around at the neighborhood they'd arrived at. He could see a relatively large house that still had its basement lights on. "Is that your house?"

"No. Dat house bewongs to the mean Mexican lady that yells at me all da time."

"Well, that's not very nice," Arthur said. "Do you know her name?"

"It's Dorata."

Arthur's eyes widened at the name. "Dorata?" he repeated. Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah. Dorata is a big meanie! She's always telling me to stay away fwom her basement and the basement window. I never listen though."

"Why? What's in the basement?" Arthur asked.

"There's always a man down dere. He's weally nice. He has glasses and yellow hair. He gives me some of his food and evewything!"

"I see," Arthur smiled. He noticed a woman coming out of the second house and tsked. "I think that's your mother."

Isabelle turned to see what he was looking at and frowned. "It is my mommy," she grabbed her groceries and opened the door. "I have to go now. Sowwy mister."

"No worries love," he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow."

Isabelle beamed at him. "Okay! Bye bye!"

Arthur waved goodbye before pressing the gas pedal. He couldn't get his mind off of what Isabelle had said.

_Dorata?_ he wondered. _Where have I heard that name before? And who's that man she's talking about?_

Arthur shook his head. It probably wasn't important anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update, but like I said before, you guys can read up on my dA. It's under "MegaAnimeFreak7". I use that name everywhere except for FB and gaiaonline.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ooh! Things are beginning to pick up ya'll! XD Also small mention of LietPol. Can't get enough of Poland. Like, totally.**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: ALFRED F. JONES begins to talk to young ISABELLE, who tells him that she knows who ARTHUR is. Knowing this, he sends her to go get him. MANUEL (DAKOTA's brother) hears him and comes down the stairs to free him. He's almost cut the ropes away when DAKOTA appears, donned in a wedding gown. Elsewhere, ARTHUR gets a surprising call from ISABELLE. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^<strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred sat on the cold, grey basement floor. He silently watched two young mice paw away at the last of his burrito.<p>

In all honesty, he was glad that the tiny rodents were eating the last of his food. He had just about had enough of being fed burritos for nearly three weeks. At least, he _thought_ it had been three weeks. He didn't know anymore, and he was slowly finding that he didn't care. He was never going to escape anyway, so what was the point of trying? He was never going to see his friends again, he was never going to be able to step foot on open ground, and he was never going to be able to see the love of his life again. It was a horrible truth but even _he_ had to face it. In order to protect his lover, he had to stay away. It was a simple task, but anything but painful.

Alfred found himself chuckling at the irony of it all. In order to help keep Arthur alive, he had to kill him (at least, metaphorically). He hated it, but it was something he had to do. It was something heroes did.

Alfred stretched his rope bound hands out to the vermin. Why was he doing this? Who knew? He had no doubt lost his mind. He began to make small clicking noises with his tongue, attracting the attention of the mice. After he had caught their attention he called them over, beckoning to them with a wave of his index finger.

The mice stared at him, and then turned to look at each other in confusion. One of the mice squeaked, seeming to trust Alfred. It slowly made its way to the American, shaking slightly with fear. Alfred smiled and waved his finger again, showing no signs of harming the animal.

"Come on man," Alfred coaxed. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. I'm just a little lonely, is all. Come play with me," the mouse stared at him with a wary expression before giving up, jumping onto his leg. Alfred grinned and picked the small rodent up with soft hands. He brought it up to his eyes and examined it. "You're a little cutie ain't ya? Almost as cute as Arthur. Course, _no one_ is as cute as that Brit. He's a sexy piece o' ass."

The mouse squeaked in reply. It turned in Alfred's hand and uttered a few more squeaks towards the other mouse. After a while, the other mouse made its way towards the blonde, hesitant to come any closer. It eventually jumped onto his leg as well, finding comfort in his warm hands.

Alfred beamed at the two. "I'm glad you trust me too. Tell ya what. I'll share all of my food with you guys. Ya'll seem pretty hungry," The mice squeaked happily, causing him to laugh. He looked over the mice again and felt tears prick his sky blue eyes. "I'm talking with mice. I'm laughing with mice. I'm going crazy. I'm going fucking _crazy_!" The first mouse squeaked sadly in response to that statement. It jumped out of his hand and crawled up his arm until it made its way to the top of his head. It tapped his dirtied hair with the tip of its nose, seemingly giving Alfred tiny "mouse" kisses. Alfred giggled. "That tickles man."

"What tickles?" a voice asked as a shadow loomed over the American. He spun around and smiled at the image in the tiny basement window.

"Isabelle! It's so nice to see you!"

The young girl smiled. "It's nice to see ya too Alfie!" she eyed the animals in the blondes hand suspiciously. "Whatch'ya doin'?"

"Just playing with friends," he stood and stretched his hand out, giving the girl a clearer view of the mouse. "Wanna pet it?"

Her smile widened. "Ok!" she took hold of the small animal and patted its head with her pudgy finger. It seemed to purr slightly. She giggled. "Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I take Mr. Mousey home to show Arthur?"

Alfred began to wave his hand dismissively. "Oh, go ah-" he stopped, replaying what she had just said in his mind. He stared at her with such intensity that she began to shiver under the glare. "What?" he managed to utter.

"I-I just wanted to show Arthur Mr. Mousey. I'm sowwy. Please don't hit me."

Alfred softened his gaze. "I'm not mad at ya kid. Sorry 'bout that. But... um... did you mean... Arthur _Kirkland_ by any chance?"

She nodded, completely oblivious to the fact that Alfred had started shaking with excitement. "Uh huh. He tells me to call him Arthur though. He said Mr. Kirkland sounds to fowmal. I like going to his house-"

"You've been to our house?!" Alfred cried in disbelief. Once again, she nodded, her brunette bobs flopping about.

"He's a weally nice person. I'm going to his house for some cakie!"

Alfred's heart thumped in his chest. She knew... Arthur? _His_ Arthur? Alfred stared at the mouse in Isabelle's hand. It stared back at him with its big, brown eyes. It seemed to smile at him. It was sending him a message. The message was clear as day: You're free.

Alfred pumped his rope bound fists in the air, whooping and hollering happily. Isabelle, unaware what was happening, cheered along with him.

"Oh God Isabelle! When I get outta hear I'm gonna give you a big kiss!"

"Ew! No! Cooties!" the girl pulled a disgusted face. Alfred couldn't help but laugh.

"When is Arthur coming to pick you up?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"At six o' clock." She answered.

"What time is it now?"

"Five thirty."

Alfred tsked. He couldn't wait that long. He had never been one for patience. "Isabelle. I need you to call Arthur and tell him to pick you up right now."

"Why? I don't want to bodda him."

Alfred chuckled. "Oh trust me darlin', it would do nothing of the sort. Could you call him please?"

She shrugged and stood up. "Okie dokie. I'll be right back den."

"Good," Alfred watched as she began to walk away. "Oh and Izzy?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

He beamed at her. "Make sure you tell him that Alfred F. Jones asked him to come over."

"Okay."

"Oh. Isabelle," he called once more. She turned to face him. He smiled. "One more thing."

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on the large couch with a cup of Earl Grey in his hands. He stared at the blank wall before him, silently thinking. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't get Isabelle's word out of his head.<p>

Who was she talking about? Who was that blonde man? And where had he heard the name Dorata before?

The phone rang just then, breaking his train of thought. He sighed and answered it with annoyance. "Hello?"

"Hewwo!" Isabelle's voice rang in his ears. His features instantly softened.

"Hello honey," he smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Could you come pick me up?"

"Why? Is your mother giving you problems again?" he narrowed his eyes. "She's not hitting you is she?"

"No," Isabelle answered. "Alfred F. Jones told me to tell you to pick me up."

Arthur nearly dropped the phone. "Huh?"

"Alfred F. Jones. He told me to tell you. He can't do it because he's in da basement."

Arthur's hand flew to his mouth. "Oh my God..." he muttered. "I-I'm coming right now! I-it's the Mexican woman's house right?"

"Yeah. Come get me," she smiled. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Alfred told me to tell you..."

Arthur waited for her to speak again. When she didn't he grew impatient. "Yes?"

"He told me to tell you 'Dat arse.' He says that ya looked amazing during the funeral."

The phone fell from between Arthur's fingers. He covered his mouth with both hands now, tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood and quickly grabbed his coat. He yanked open the door and made his way over to his car, pulling at the driver's door.

_Am I daft?!_ he thought angrily. _How could I not have put two and two together?! It was Alfred in that basement! Alfred! A-and I'm pretty sure it's that girl, Dakota, holding him there! Why didn't I see it sooner?!_

He laid his foot on the gas pedal, heading towards Isabelle's house. He was only a few hours away from seeing his beloved again.

* * *

><p>Alfred paced around the room as best he could with the rope binds holding his legs together. Help was on its way. He would be able to see his lover again. His caterpillar browed, English correcting, cooking disabilitifyed, vest wearing, completely uke, lovely Brit.<p>

He could not keep the smirk off of his face as he thought about the man. He loved him. He loved him so much and he couldn't wait to get back to him.

A loud slam above his head interrupted him. He heard a long yawn upstairs. A male yawn. A male, _Mexican_ yawn. He knew that yawn. It was Manuel.

"H-hey!" he yelled. "Manuel! Manuel! Dude!"

Upstairs, Manuel turned to look at the basement door in confusion. "Huh?" he muttered tiredly. "Am I still asleep?" he was hesitant to head towards the door because Dakota had threatened to tell Alfred of the tiny man crush he'd had on him for three months. Of course he wasn't afraid of his sister, but... she could be very intimidating.

"Help me!" the voice called. "Manuel! Bro, help me please!"

Manuel sighed, and then made his way to the door. Screw what his sister would say to Alfred. He was curious, and this was his house dammit!

He opened the door slowly. He began to make his way down the stairs, listening for any sound of the voice again. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. A half naked Alfred F. Jones stood before him, his six-pack fully shown. His hands had been bound by rope (wasn't that the rope he usually kept in his room?), as well as his feet. He was in Khaki shorts. The thing was, they looked like the exact same Khaki shorts that Alfred had been wearing when he got into that taxi...

Manuel blushed heavily at the sight. Guess his man crush wasn't completely gone. "A-A-Alfred..." he stuttered. "What the fuck dude?"

"Manuel!" Alfred cried. He shuffled his way over to the surprised Mexican and threw his bound arms over his neck. Manuel blushed fiercely, thinking that Alfred was about to kiss him. When Alfred rested his face in the crook of the man's neck, he realized that he was giving him a simple hug. Damn. "Manuel! Man! I'm so glad to see you!"

Manuel chuckled. "What kinky shit did my sis put you through man? I thought you were going with that English dude."

"I _am_ man!" Alfred shouted as he pulled away. "Your crazy sister kidnapped me and kept me down here for I don't know how long!"

"Well, we last saw you two weeks ago, and it's been three weeks since then..."

"I've been here for half a year?!" Alfred cried out in disbelief.

"Your math is as bad as ever man." Manuel joked.

"It isn't funny!" Alfred growled. Tears streamed down his face as he shook with sadness. "I-I need to get back to Arthur. She took me right before I could..."

"Before you could what?" Manuel questioned.

"Propose." Alfred finished. Manuel whistled lowly.

"Bro, that's rough," he shook his head angrily. "I always knew my sis was nuts but... _mierda_," he took hold of Alfred's now dirtied hands and began to pull at the bindings. "Let me help ya out."

Alfred smiled, relieved. "Thank you man."

"No problem," Manuel replied, returning the smile. "My sis has gone too far."

"_Who's_ gone too far?" a threatening voice asked.

Both men turned around to see Dakota, dressed in a white gown. Wait. That wasn't right. She wasn't dressed in a gown. She was dressed... in a _wedding_ dress. The outfit was complete with white high heeled boots and a white veil. She held a bouquet of roses in her gloved hands.

"What. The. Fuck." Alfred and Manuel said in unison. Dakota smiled.

"Oh brother. You're here? Well, you can be the priest and marry us off."

"Huh?" Manuel uttered.

"Marry _who_ off?!" Alfred exclaimed. He pulled at the bindings on his hands and feet. He smirked at the satisfying snap as the ropes fell away from his body. "I'm outta here bitch."

"Are you now? That just won't do," she lowered her bouquet to reveal a handheld gun. She pointed it towards them, a sickening smile on her glossed lips. "I can't allow that Alfie."

Manuel raised his hands. "Dakota? W-why don't you put that down eh? L-let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about my dear brother," she said with an eerie sweetness in her voice. "_You_ are going to marry Alfred and I off today. I'm already ready," she turned to look at the angry American, who was currently shooting daggers at her with his eyes. "Let's get married honey. We'll have such beautiful babies together."

Manuel stared at the gun, then back at his sister, then back at the gun. He gulped as he made a decision. _They can never say I didn't try to help my fellow soldiers!_ He thought as he lunged towards his deranged sibling. He tackled her to the ground and managed to toss the gun aside. He pushed Dakota into the cold floor and looked up at Alfred.

"Run fool!" he yelled. "Go to him!"

"I'm not letting that happen!" Dakota screamed. She pushed her brother off and crawled towards the gun. She picked up the deadly device and turned to look at Manuel, who was staring back at her in fear.

"No!" Alfred shouted. A loud bang rang out as Dakota pulled the trigger. Manuel crumpled to the floor. He now had a gaping hole in his stomach. He lay on the ground, not moving. "Manuel!" Alfred cried out. He turned to Dakota, who was grinning evilly. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"He was trying to stop us. I was only doing this for you. For _us_."

"Are you deranged?!" Alfred yelled as he lunged at the woman on the floor. "He was one of my best friends! You just killed your brother for a man that feels nothing for you! You're crazy!" he managed to wrap his hands around the Mexican's neck, gripping it tightly. The gun fell to her side as her hands flew to his, trying to pull the dirtied hands away from her throat. She made a strange, gurgling sound, gasping and kicking for air. Alfred gripped tighter.

This was it! He was going to do this!

**Don't.**

_What?_ he asked. He turned his head slightly and saw the ghost of Arthur Kirkland. His emerald eyes were staring at him softly, showing love and comfort. _Why shouldn't I do this? She kidnapped me. She killed her brother. She's ruining our lives!_

**It isn't the right thing to do,** Arthur hovered closer. He rested his hand lightly on Alfred's now quivering ones. The fingers wrapped around his, pulling one of the hands away. **There's a place for people like her. It's jail. Or possibly an asylum.**

_She deserves to be sent to hell__!_

**And she will end up there in due time, but you're not the one to send her,**Arthur smiled. He kissed the American's cheek. **Don't do this. Please, for me.**

Alfred stayed silent for a while, staring at the gasping woman below him. He pulled his hands away, sighing heavily. Arthur's smile grew wider. Alfred gave the woman a hard glare. "I'm not like you. I ain't a killer."

**Thank you love.** Arthur began to fade away. Alfred shook his head and made his way up the stairs. Was that really Arthur, or his conscience? It didn't matter. All he knew was that he needed to get to a phone and call 9-1-1.

Dakota coughed on the ground, tears in her eyes from her near death experience. She growled and reached for the gun. She pointed it at the American's back. "If I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!"

"What?" he asked as he turned around. Another shot rang out. Alfred felt as though his left arm had been pierced with a harpoon. He screamed in agony and clutched at the now limp limb desperately. Dakota smiled wickedly.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed maniacally.

"I'm tired of your bullshit!" Alfred yelled. With his one good arm, he picked up a stray wrench lying on the floor and hurled it at her, not caring where it landed. The tool hit her square between the eyes, knocking her out cold. He turned and began to head up the stairs again.

_Phone__...__ Must get to__...__ a phone__..._

He finally reached the top of the stairs. He looked around frantically for a phone of any kind. He cursed after realizing that Dakota must have gotten rid of all their phones in case something like this ever happened. He turned and opened the large front door. The brisk, cold air made him shiver violently. It brought him more pain, but he didn't care. He needed to get help.

* * *

><p>Arthur had long since picked Isabelle up. He was now driving around the neighborhood, going in circles. The basement Isabelle had last seen Alfred in was empty. The only things that were in there was a seemingly dead body and a knocked out woman dressed in a wedding gown. He clenched his teeth at the thought of her.<p>

Dakota. Just what was her relationship with Alfred? Why would she pull something like this?

**Hey Artie.**

Arthur almost swerved off of the road in surprise. He turned to his right and sitting in the passenger seat was none other than Alfred F. Jones.

"Wha?" he wondered.

**Don't worry about how I got here. All you need to do is get to 50th and Main.**

_Why should I listen to you?_ he thought. _You may just very well be a part of my imagination._

The ghost of Alfred reached out and touched Arthur's hand gingerly. **Go.** he ordered before fading away. Arthur stared at the road ahead of him for some time before turning the car around, heading in the direction of 50th and Main.

When he arrived he looked around, searching for any sign of his Alfred. A tiny yellow line among a neighbor's grass lawn caught his eye. He stopped the car and got out. He ran towards the lawn. There, lying amongst the bugs and dirt, bleeding to death, was Alfred F. Jones.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled. He got down to his knees and pulled the American onto his lap. He began to rock him back and forth, trying to get him to wake up. "Alfred!"

"Like, what's all the noise out here?" a neighbor said. He took one look at the scene in front of him and his eyes widened with horror.

"Go call an ambulance!" Arthur barked at him. The blonde ran back into his house, telling his husband to get the phone. Arthur looked back down at Alfred. He could feel himself beginning to cry. "Alfred, please. Wake up!"

Alfred's sky blue eyes half opened at this. They looked around for a while before settling on the crying Briton above him. He gave him a weak smile. "Ha ha. See... Artie? I-I kept... my promise."

"What?" Arthur couldn't help but ask. Alfred wrapped a shaking arm around his neck and pulled him down, laying a small kiss on his lips. When they pulled away Alfred was breathing heavily.

"I-I kept... my promise... to you. I said that... I would make it... back... to you alive... and I did... just that. I-I... love you."

Arthur's tears fell from his eyes and onto Alfred's chest, leaving a glistening trail on the tanned body. "I-I love you too!" he sobbed. Alfred shot him one last smile before going limp. "Alfred?" Arthur cried out. "Alfred! Alfred!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that I'm re-reading this story, I realize how BAD the writing is! Like, the plot's fine, it's just how I chose to use the adjectives and nouns and I probably had a few run-on sentences going on there. I wrote this story when I was around 16 and I haven't really updated. I'm 18 now so I have a grander knowledge of words and how to use them. **

**I know that most authors with this problem choose to re-write the entire story, but I won't do that. Not just because I'm too lazy to, but because I like to see what I've grown from (if you can understand that). I can go back, read this story and critique myself. I can look and go "Okay, the plot is good and the story's flowing quite nicely, but this one part here could've gone like this..." I don't want to change a damn thing. **

**I'm not sure why it's so bad to me. War effort was the second fanfiction I'd ever written (Feli was the first and I'd been writing LONG since then. I already have a book published rn) and to me, it is worse than Feli (which is odd). Maybe it was the concept of this fic and the fact that I wanted to make sure that my audience understood the pain and struggle the characters were going through. Maybe it was the fact that I was so hellbent on bringing the idea of soldiers home and hammering it into the heads of my fans. Maybe that's why I made up words and apparently couldn't use spell check. **

**I don;t know honestly, but what I do know is I'm proud of where I came from and what I've accomplished up to this point. I'm proud of myself and I'm happy for the fans I have. Thanks you guys. :3**


End file.
